


To Love

by emziewrites



Series: To Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Older Noctis, Promptis - Freeform, eventual discovery of Gladnis, not main point of fic though, younger prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: Noctis had been King of Eos for ten years, and yet he hadn’t settled upon a companion and although he sought attention from retainers, they were also boring to him. Their personality was so lacklustre and dull. He needed a breath of fresh air, someone he could have a worthwhile conversation with while lying side by side. So, retiring his long time retainers, he sends Ignis to find a new retainer for him. And Ignis comes through when he brings a pole dancer and escort home: a young man by the name of Prompto Argentum.Over time, their relationship begins to transcend that of King and retainer, to a place where it was never supposed to be. To love.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend found a fanart of 30yo Noct kissing 20yo Prom and... this AU spawned from it... SO basically there is unease with Niflheim but there is no outright war, meaning that Noct never goes on a journey or anything like that. There's more backstory there but it's all in the fic in due time~ that's just the only stuff that isn't obvious for a while and I felt it would be wise to explain that there is no war at the very least. 
> 
> Also efrgefd this is my first chaptered fic for FFXV and I'm a little nervous but I'm also really excited (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) and SO excited to see what you guys think so PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm not gonna be the type to be like "comment or I won't update" but it'll definitely help me feel motivated more and will update more often with the help of your encouragement!
> 
> Without any further or dooooo please, enjoy the first chapter of To Love~~~~

Her voice wafted from one ear and out the other and Noctis fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. She had been good until she began to talk and that seemed to be the running issue he had lately. Until recently he hadn’t really cared about what they said as long as they were a good lay… Noctis supposed it was just that he was getting older – he was thirty, but it _felt_ old – and his younger days of wanting to ease his stresses through the act of sex were over.

 

Well, easing the stress perhaps was still there, but now he felt he needed to ease in other ways.

 

In his youth, he was often considered wayward – mostly by his own father, the late King Regis – and a man of few words, who desired quiet rooms and naps in the sunlight. Noctis was much the same even now, but he had matured some in the ten years since he’d been crowned King of Lucis. Perhaps it had hardened him some at first, seeing as it had been such a sudden ascension to the throne, with his father passing suddenly when the young Prince was but twenty years of age. And despite his advisor and shield being his closest friends, they held responsibilities that prevented them all from spending time together.

 

Where Noctis had wanted silence before, he now craved one-on-one conversations, the kind he could engage in or watch with a glimmer of adoration as a topic of interest overtook his companion. Each and every conversation he had tried forming with his current retainers had left him craving another, craving _better_.

 

He’d been a foolish young King, choosing his retainers for their appearance alone, forgoing their interests and personalities in favour of their attractiveness. Ignis had been right; he’d want more than a pretty face one day.

 

While it was true that at the age of thirty a King usually had a Queen, Noctis had been purposefully putting it off, finding no interest in the idea. He had indulged the neighbouring lands and attended balls where their noble blooded women had gathered to vie for his hand. But they were all alike.

 

The only one who came close to interesting was Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae, she noticed though, that she didn’t interest him romantically and she had accepted this fact with a brave face and a gracious nod of her head when Noctis had explained. “You are kind, not to string me along for the sake of appearances. To your council, at least.” She had said and Noctis found a good friend in her, someone he could contact when he sought the wisdom of an objective party.

 

And it was his friendship with her that had kept the council off his back for a good five years, a fact he was grateful for.

 

“Noctis? You’ve gone quiet…” The woman beside him muttered, fingers brushing across his bare chest. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes.” Noctis replied, forcing his eyes open. “You are dismissed. Thanks for your services.”

 

He could see the flicker of disappointment in her eyes but he forced himself to ignore it. He couldn’t feel bad for his retainers, considering that he did not see them as anything more than mere staff of the Citadel. It made the idea of one day retiring each and every one of them easier to consider.

 

Upon waking the next morning, Noctis felt sluggish as he went through the motions of making himself presentable – as a King it was just another thing he had to concern himself with that he considered to be a waste of time. He hadn’t left the Citadel since the coronation of the King and Queen in Altissia the year previous, an event he’d attended gladly, the city a marvel to behold and one he rarely got to glimpse.

 

“You know, Noct.” Ignis commented, standing to one side of Noctis’s office, a book in his hands, but not being read. “There is no reason why you cannot seek out new retainers. You have held the same six since you were twenty years old. I’m actually surprised you hadn’t replaced any of them sooner.”

 

Noctis groaned, already deciding that asking for advice on this matter had been a mistake. His advisor, the man who had stood at his side since they’d both been children, was a hundred percent right, but Noctis hated admitting he was wrong – especially when it had something to do with his personal life. He had so little he could actually control without ruining the lives of millions. “Yes, I know.” He replied. “But I am used to them now. It’s easier to ignore what you’re already used to.”

 

“I agree. However, I do not favour my King feeling unhappy with his retainers. They are there for _your_ pleasure.” Ignis said, placing the book he held back on the shelf he got it from. “That they bore you defeats the purpose of their occupation.”

 

Nodding, Noctis sighed and lay his face in his palms. “I’ve been considering retiring all of them.”

 

“It’s not a bad thing to consider.”

 

“But – ”

 

Ignis was already speaking again before Noctis would voice his concern. As usually he was right on target – he knew the King too well. “Replacing them will be difficult, I agree. Might I suggest that you start with one?” Ignis asked, leaning his hands upon the desk. “And if you find that he or she is not enough, then you can seek another.”

 

As usual, Ignis was right. Noctis nodded. “Yes, that is a good place to start. Can I trust you to seek out a candidate or two?” He asked. “Find somebody with a personality of sunlight. Bright and warm. Someone whose interests do not centre upon themselves.” A sigh left his lips and he bit his lip when he realised he’d let it free. “But do not forgo their appearance either. You know my tastes.”

 

It felt a little cruel to expect his retainer to have personality as well as a gorgeous face, but in the end, he did want to be attracted to them physically as well.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty. I will begin making inquiries immediately – ”

 

“And Ignis.” Noctis said, catching the advisor before he could even turn to step away. “Do not hint at this being a royal matter. Say a baron or someone of similar rank is looking for a retainer. The less the newspapers know about this the better.”

 

“Indeed.” Ignis agreed. He bowed his head, an action he did out of habit, though Noctis had insisted he did not need to, and made his leave.

 

The King rested his chin upon his hands, fingers laced under his jaw, and sighed. Ignis was his friend and trusted advisor, but he also had great skills in seeking out what few could find. So he had no doubt Ignis was already deciding what to write on the advertisement.

 

He hoped it didn’t take too long to find someone, as Noctis was already itching to meet them.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

The whole club was upside down, but it was quiet – or quiet _er_ than it usually was – and Prompto felt at ease, his thighs gripping the pole without much effort, knees straight, ankles crossed and toes pointed to keep himself steady, and with his ass propped against the bar his back arched out perfectly, the back of his head touching cool metal. Had he been practicing properly, his arms would have been over his head, fingers gracefully poised towards the ground; instead, they were in front of his face, phone in his hands as he played his favourite game. Even though his focus seemed completely enthralled in the game, Prompto’s grip on the pole didn’t falter.

 

“Prompto!”

 

Thanks to his reflexes – this phone was an extension of his arm, he couldn’t just go and _drop_ it – the phone was safely caught when it fell from his grasp, his ankles unhooking but his thighs held fast. “Yes?” He asked, lowering his head, gaze sweeping the club floor to find who spoke to him.

 

Ah, his teacher.

 

“If you ain’t practicin’ then get off the pole. Others need to practice too, ya know.” She said, cocking out her hip, blonde waves bouncing by her face.

 

“What are you talking about, Cindy?” Prompto whined as he re-hooked his ankles. “I _am_ practicing! My balance! See?”

 

Cindy muttered something under her breath, two fingers touching her forehead as if she was trying to find some of her sanity intact. “Prompto…”

 

“Okay, okay! I’ll practice!” Prompto insisted, tossing his phone onto a nearby armchair, his shoes and jacket already tossed there before he’d started practice. “It was just a little break anyways…” He muttered.

 

He was about to hoist his upper body up, to descend the bar and go through the motions of his newest routine, when he noticed the main club doors opening. His boss’s assistant, Biggs, walked in, a rather tall man behind him. He wore thin framed glasses and his hair immaculately styled, his clothes also looked too good to be true, and too… _classy_ to be in this kind of place. That though kept his interest long enough for the man to catch his gaze, head turning as if he sensed someone staring.

 

Glasses – because Prompto didn’t know his name, but placing nicknames upon strangers was one of his favourite things to do – stared back at him for a long while, even when Prompto reached hands down, fingers brushing the pole towards the ground, his shoulder blades almost touching the cool metal, then smirked and winked, he didn’t seem to be stunned. And then he simply turned back to Biggs and continued following him to his boss’s office.

 

Prompto blinked. That wasn’t the kind of response he usually received when he teased. Even his shirt – which fell only to his belly button anyway – had fallen, exposing the flat expanse of his lower abdomen, the sight of which alone drove most guys crazy.

 

So why not _this_ guy?

 

Still, even while he wondered what about his teasing had lacked interest, he climbed down the pole and began his real practice, spinning around the pole with ease, arms and legs stretching out in different positions, climbing the pole as high as the ceiling and spinning as he slid down it – a technique that had taken months and a _lot_ of pain to master.

 

“Prompto.”

 

His toes touched the ground gracefully, pointed and calm, his strong arm still on the pole to keep his balance. His boss’s voice was familiar and it was soothing to hear it, thus, even though he hadn’t seen the woman approaching, Prompto wasn’t startled by her sudden presence. But he did pause when he realised Glasses was standing at her flank. “Yes, Ma’am?”

 

Aranea Highwind wasn’t the kind of woman who wasted words, so she didn’t speak, but used two fingers to beckon Prompto over.

 

Prompto sighed, but jumped down from the stage, stumbling slightly on his tired legs as he grabbed his hooded jacket to put it on, hooking two fingers unto the heels of his black converse to bring them along. Standing in front of his boss, Prompto smiled, trying to ignore the gaze of Glasses at the same time. “Yes, Ma’am?” He repeated, allowing his smart-ass attitude show through.

 

“Prompto…” Aranea warned, but there was a tug at the corners of her lips which told Prompto he wasn’t in trouble. He never was, if he was being honest. Aranea Highwind hired anyone who needed help, let them find their purpose in the business and then ensured that they could eventually move on whenever they were ready. Considering the kind of bosses that ran the clubs littering the city, Prompto had lucked out to be employed here. “There’s been a proposition for you.”

 

“Oh?” Prompto inquired, glancing to Glasses and back to his boss. “What kind of proposition?”

 

Aranea nodded, lowering the volume of her voice as she spoke. “To be an exclusive escort.”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened, his jaw going slack. “Say _what_?”

 

“Come to my office, Prompto.” Aranea insisted. “I’ve already agreed to allow an interview to determine if you’re the right one for the job.”

 

“But… Ma’am… do you want me to go?” Prompto asked. He thought he was wanted there, maybe even _needed_. Even if he did intend to leave one day, he hadn’t yet come to that stage in his life. “Am I not good enough?”

 

A hand landed on his shoulder and Prompto closed his eyes tightly. “You’re plenty good enough, Prompto.” Aranea told him. “But we both know that this isn’t the place you’re meant to stay.”

 

His head bowed, Prompto nodded solemnly.

 

“Now, will you let this man interview you?” Aranea asked, fingers digging into his shoulder in a comforting manner.

 

A few breaths later, Prompto raised his head and glanced between the two, allowing a smile onto his face. “Sure, why not?” It wasn’t like he had anything to lose.

 

He followed behind the pair like a lost puppy, feet still bare on the wooden floorboards of the hallway. Aranea’s office was in what she called the ‘boring’ side of the building, the place where Prompto had first started working, all those years ago, fresh out of the orphanage and in need of a job. Doors along the hallway all led to offices where accountants, part-timers and business managers all worked tirelessly to ensure the company Aranea ran actually stayed on its feet. He smiled fondly at the memory of his days running errand after errand.

 

Aranea waved them into the office, standing at the door, hand on the knob. “Well, Ignis, I’ve gotta go check on some of my girls, can you handle him on your own?”

 

“I’m sure I can. Thank you, Miss Highwind.” Glasses – or Ignis – replied, bowing his head gratefully.

 

A scoff was the last he heard before Aranea closed the door behind her, Prompto’s eyes widening. He hadn’t realised she wasn’t going to _stay_.

 

“Please take a seat.” Ignis insisted, motioning to the two small armchairs situated in the corner of Aranea’s office – actually used when she interviewed new employees, it made it more personal than talking to them across a desk, she’d once explained. It took a few moments, but Prompto slowly sat, pulling knees to his chest, bare feet pressed against the cushioned seat. “Now, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Any questions I ask you are about yourself, so answering them will be easy – and I will be grateful if you answer honestly.” Ignis said, pulling out a notepad and pen.

 

Prompto shrugged. “Alright.”

 

“Your name is Prompto, correct?” Ignis began, his gaze soft as he settled it onto Prompto.

 

Prompto felt uncomfortable from this gaze alone. He hadn’t felt such softness from another person in a long time. That kind of _maternal_ softness one receives from a mother or other maternal figure. Still, the question hung in the air and he knew he had to answer it. Prompto shifted in his chair as he replied. “Prompto Argentum.”

 

“And you are of legal age?” Ignis asked.

 

“Twenty, as of last month.” Prompto replied, watching anxiously as Ignis noted it down on his notepad. He had to clear the air a bit, it was suffocating him. “What are you gonna do, have someone investigate me?”

 

“Mmm.” Ignis murmured with a nod. “Well, _I_ will be doing the investigating. Though, from what Miss Highwind has told me, there shouldn’t be a problem. A quick search in my computer for the same of being thorough and I can determine any discrepancies.” He explained. “Although, if there are any petty crimes you’ve been caught doing then I would like you to disclose that with me before I have to find out myself.”

 

Shaking his head, Prompto sat back in the chair a little. So it was an interview into his _character_ more than anything else. “Nothing I was caught for. But when I was a kid I wrote things on public property. Usually in some falsely advertised permanent marker that washed away fast enough. And the only thing I have ever stolen was when I used to sneak candy out of Sister Marjorie’s candy jar.”

 

To his surprise, Ignis chuckled softly at his stories, amused more than anything. “Well, no one can fault the acts of an ignorant child. The next thing I would like to ask is; have you engaged in intercourse before?”

 

“You… you know where you are, right?” Prompto asked, frowning.

 

“I do, but I was under the impression that not all the performers also act as escorts, so I am being thorough.” Ignis replied. “So, have you had intercourse?”

 

Prompto slid his feet off the chair and crossed his legs, suddenly feeling vulnerable under the pressure of the question. “Only a handful of times. The money is good.”

 

“That is fair.” Ignis muttered, making a note.

 

“That won’t be a problem will it? Your boss won’t decide I’m _tainted_?” Prompto cringed at his own use of the word. It was something that had worried him greatly, whether he would be good enough for anyone else now that he had slept with so many people he couldn’t count them on both hands.

 

Ignis was shaking his head before the second question could be asked. “No, no, of course not. But if you _were_ a virgin, he would want to know. His – the _man_ who I represent, would want to treat you well, and throwing himself upon a virgin would prove counterproductive.”

 

“Counterproductive to what? His satisfaction?” Prompto asked, crossing his arms now. What kind of person was this guy?

 

Another shake of his head and Ignis replied. “No, to your relationship. He is looking for a _companion_. True, sharing the bed is a part of bringing you in, but the largest part is that he is seeking _company_ of a more… personal kind.” He explained. “The poor man doesn’t get out as much as he would like. And it’s no surprise that his retainers have bored him so, he has been with them for ten years now and his taste in people has changed since he picked them.”

 

“Right… and that’s why you’re hiring new people?” Prompto asked. How many others were going to be chosen?

 

“Only one, for the time being. I have looked over quite a lot of Insomnia thus far, Prompto and I must say that there is something about you that is intriguing. You’ve got a kind of quirky personality those in nobility do not interact with often. It’ll be a breath of fresh air for everyone.”

 

Prompto chuckled. “We haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

 

“Of course.” Ignis allowed, pulling out a compact laptop from a messenger bag Prompto hadn’t noticed, propped up against Ignis’s armchair. “There will be a trial period first, of about two weeks, a chance for the two of you to meet and get to know one another before the decision is final.” He had the screen open and was typing as he spoke. Prompto assumed he was looking up his records, but couldn’t be sure. How did he have access to that kind of thing anyway? Wasn’t that all supposed to be confidential? “And that decision will be made by both of you together, not one or the other.”

 

“Are you looking me up already?” Prompto asked, abandoning the previous topic. “Can’t that wait? There’s no urgency, is there?”

 

“He can be… antsy at times. If I told him I had found a possible candidate and didn’t bring him home with me I think I‘d end up with the silent treatment for a few good weeks.” Ignis replied with a slight smile.

 

“He’s keen.” Prompto noted, eyebrows raised.

 

“He can be childish upon occasion.” Ignis allowed. “But mostly he’s just impatient to meet someone new. When someone has felt alone for a long time they can act irrationally when the prospect of companionship is near.” His words trailed off as Ignis stared at the screen, analysing the results and glancing over the text presented to him.

 

Prompto let the words settle in his heart and mind. So this client was a lonely soul, seeking companionship. How very much like himself...

 

“Well, your record checks out.” Ignis announced, closing the laptop screen with a _snap_ breaking through Prompto’s thoughts. “So, if you agree to, you can leave whenever you like. Though I would prefer immediately if you don’t mind.”

 

“Can I know who I’ll be working for?” Prompto asked. “I’d feel better if I knew.”

 

Ignis nodded. “I understand the concern over his anonymity, but it is necessary. I will tell you once you are in my car, unable to tell anyone else.”

 

A pout worked its way onto his lips and Prompto almost crossed his arms in frustration. “Why are you being so secretive?” He demanded. “Is he some fat, ugly guy who I would know because he’s obviously famous or something and you’re scared I’ll run away from the job?”

 

“He is most certainly nothing like that. Well, you would certainly know his name if I spoke it, but I think you would be more interested than disgusted. If he’d wanted to, he could have had the hand of any woman he pleased, but – to everyone else’s annoyance – he has decided instead to invest in a new retainer.”

 

“And a _male_ one at that.” Prompto pointed out.

 

“He has no preference.” Ignis replied with a wave of his hand. “But there are constant whispers in his ear to wed and consummate the marriage with an heir as soon as possible. And that pressure has done nothing but make him turn the other way.”

 

Prompto shuddered, nodding. “I can understand that…”

 

“So, Prompto, what do you say? Will you agree to a trail period at the least?” Ignis urged, holding out his hand to the younger male. “Trust me, it’s an opportunity of a lifetime.”

 

Staring at the outstretched hand, Prompto had to be honest with himself, Ignis was right. Whoever this guy was, he had to be rich as hell and be in some power considering the strict measures Ignis was taking with his security. So it could mean that even if the trial period was over and he was sent away, Prompto could have enough money to set the rest of his life into motion. And if it all worked out with the client and he stayed on, what was a few years as an escort when it would be _exclusive_? He wouldn’t have to worry about who would be next, what they might do to him, what kinds of acts he’d be forced to do. If Ignis was telling the truth, then he would be someone to share pillow talk with as well and Prompto couldn’t deny, the thought excited him. The idea of awakening and seeing they were still there… it was something he hadn’t experienced before. While it wasn’t a true romance, it was still an offer he really couldn’t refuse.

 

So he raised his hand and gripped Ignis’s, accepting the firm handshake that followed.

 

“I accept.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the King and his new retainer finally meet and the King is nothing at all what Prompto expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so SO sorry this took me so long! I was swept into life and reality and UGH it took all my time!! So anyways, here is chapter two!! Our pair finally get to meet~!!

Prompto collected his belongings like he was in a dream, the kind where your body is doing things but your mind isn’t in control of it, and time is warped beyond recognition. He changed into the only suitable clothing he owned; a pair of black jeans that hugged his legs and ass, along with tank top coloured earthy red, coupled with a deep grey vest he wore unzipped. Prompto had few other belongings to pack, mostly the many memory sticks holding every photo he’d ever taken, his camera and the other few pieces of civilian clothing he owned, all in his old and worn sports bag which sat open on the floor. The real problem came from his costumes, the sparkling booty shorts, panties and skimpy vests he wore on a nightly basis, all currently laid out on the bed, unsure of what to do with them.

 

“You should take a few of them.”

 

Aranea’s voice startled him for the first time in years, his head snapping up and eyes settling upon her in a flash. “Ma’am…” He muttered.

 

“They were made for _you_ after all.” She said, walking into the small room. “And who knows, maybe your new client will like them.”

 

As Aranea picked up one of the costumes, Prompto noticed the sorrow in her eyes. “Ma’am…” He began, reaching out to touch her arm.

 

She turned her gaze back to Prompto, forcing a smile onto her lips. “I’m gonna miss you, kid.” She muttered. “And I hope this works out for you.”

 

Prompto didn’t think before he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hugging one’s boss was usually a no-no, and Prompto usually kept to that, but after everything Aranea had done for him, and that he was leaving so suddenly, it felt like the right thing to do. He squeezed his eyes shut and Prompto willed the tears not to fall. “Thank you, Aranea.” He whispered. “You’ve done so much for me, gave me a chance when I didn’t deserve it.”

 

“Hey.” Aranea stated, pushing Prompto away, holding him at arms-length with both hands upon his shoulders. “You will _always_ deserve a chance. Don’t you ever forget it. Got it?”

 

Always tough and dependable, that was Aranea. Prompto nodded slowly, sniffling. “Still. Thank you. For everything.”

 

“You’re welcome, kiddo. But that’s enough of that, Ignis is waiting for you.” She reminded him, shoving the costumes into Prompto’s open bag and zipping it up for him. “Let’s go.”

 

With the bag slung over his shoulder, Prompto followed Aranea through the hallways of the club’s dormitory, where apparently word had gotten out and spread like a wildfire. People he barely spoke to were patting his shoulder as he walked by, wishing him luck, one of the girl’s he’d learned pole dancing with rushed out to embrace him, her lips touching his cheek affectionately. “I’m gonna miss you around here, Prom.” She said, smiling brightly, tears clinging at the corners of her eyes. He tried to find the words to reply with, but could only smile back, pat her cheek warmly and continue on his way.

 

Waiting at the entrance to the club was Cindy, hands on her hips as he approached. “Well now, I cert’inly didn’t expect to see you toddlin’ off so soon.” She commented, opening her arms to him. “C’mere, let ol’ Cindy give ya one last hug.”

 

He gladly accepted her embrace. While most of the staff had been sceptical about a male learning to pole dance, Cindy had taken on the challenge without bias, treated him like any other student, taught him out to flaunt what he had and helped to ice his bruises when the day was done. He held her in as high a regard as Aranea, and he would always remember her tough love in a good light – without it, he may have given up. “Thanks Cindy.”

 

“It’s nothin’.” She insisted, letting him go and standing aside. “You were always made for great things, Prompto. And who knows, this client of yours might be smokin’ hot.” She loud whispered with a broad grin, winking back at him as she strolled away.

 

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Aranea commented, opening the door for him. “He _could_ be sexy as hell.”

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Ignis had returned earlier than he had the last few days, his search for Noctis’s new retainer taking all his time to find one sooner rather than later. The meeting had almost concluded when Noctis noticed the man quietly enter and move to stand beside Gladiolus, who sent Ignis raised eyebrows in question, only to be ignored.

 

It had to be a good sign and Noctis found himself wishing the meeting to end faster and faster as each minute ticked on.

 

When the council finally left the room, Noctis took the three strides to where Ignis and Gladiolus were standing, his advisor already trying to prevent a grin from forming on his lips. “So?”

 

“I found one.” Ignis replied. “He is being fed as we speak and will be escorted to your quarters soon after. I’ve instructed them to make sure he knows he’s more than welcome to use the television and he has my number for anything he needs until you’re available.”

 

“A boy then…” Noctis muttered. “When can I see him?” His eyes raising to Gladiolus, knowing the man held his schedule up in his head.

 

“Later this afternoon, Noct.” Gladiolus replied. “Not until you’ve spoken with the gardener, she has new plans for the western courtyard and will need your approval. Also, there is another meeting with the head staff regarding the Christmas Gala. It’s only November but invitations need to be sent out as early as possible.”

 

Noctis grumbled in annoyance. “Can’t all of those things wait?”

 

Gladiolus shook his head firmly. “No, Noct.”

 

“Very well…” Noctis muttered. “Can I know his name at least?”

 

He was glad for Ignis being indulgent in him from time to time as the man spoke. “Prompto Argentum. He has blond hair and blue eyes.”

 

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered, the name fitting perfectly on his tongue. And blond? With blue eyes? He sounded like an angel already. Sighing, Noctis made his way out of the ornate council meeting room and into the hallways of the Citadel. “Let’s make these meetings as quick as possible.”

 

“Don’t be disrespectful by rushing.” Ignis chastised him, switching cruelly from indulgent to scolding. “You are a _King_ so try acting like one.” After a moment, Ignis added. “I will remove the retainer from your quarters as punishment if you do not.”

 

Noctis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m not _ten_ , Ignis.” He stated, but knew better than to test the patience of his advisor. It didn’t help that Ignis had been watching over him since they were both very young so at times it was easy for Ignis to turn around and treat Noctis like the bratty child he’d once been. “But, that will not be necessary; I just meant that I will not be dawdling through these meetings.”

 

“If you say so.” Ignis muttered, pushing up his glasses.

 

Speaking with the gardener was actually more interesting than he’d originally thought. She had several plans for the courtyard, to prepare it for the snow that was threatening to fall at any moment, and Noctis found himself enthralled with the designs she’d drawn and followed her around as she showed where each plant would be situated. He found himself admiring the yellow roses that still held strong against the chill of the air, wondering if that was the shade of Prompto’s hair. And he gazed for so long at the blue coloured flowers that Gladiolus had to drag him away so he wouldn’t be late to his next meeting.

 

This meeting was almost as boring as the council meeting, except the people who were speaking were humble staff of the Citadel, the ones who worked behind the scenes around the clock to make sure everything ran properly. Their work was especially integral when there were special events, such as the Chrismas Gala.

 

The Christmas Gala was held annually and each year the baton was passed to each ruler, and this year it was up to Insomnia to show their prowess once again. Noctis dreaded it. Always had, always will. He could deal with council members, didn’t mind speaking with citizens of the city and hell he would teach a room full of children how to spell if he had to, but these kinds of parties? He would rather crawl under the covers of his bed and sleep – a thought process that he could no longer get away with doing. There would be all walks of noble life at the Gala, including Princesses, Ambassadors and the Niflheim Emperor. While the elderly man didn’t pose much of a threat physically, and his words were usually worse than his bite, Noctis had learned from his father that the man could not be trusted. But, alas, as a _ruler_ of a nation, he was automatically invited to the Gala.

 

Noctis sighed quietly, as long as he didn’t try anything during the Gala – or his stay in Insomnia as far as Noctis was concerned – then there would be no hard feelings.

 

It was hard to focus on them, if he was honest. Ignis had given him too much information concerning his new retainer and Noctis’s mind kept imagining just how Prompto Argentum looked. Could he have a soft jaw, or perhaps a firmer one? What _shade_ of blue were his eyes? Bright like a summer sky or deep like the ocean? And his hair, was it long or short? Or perhaps he had it cut so it appeared to be both? And on top of that, Noctis kept trying to picture his personality. He didn’t know his age, but he was sure to be younger than himself. Would that mean that they’d share similar interests? Maybe he’d finally have a video game partner…

 

“Your Majesty. Are you alright?”

 

Noctis snapped his head up, realising he was drawing random scribbled on the paper in front of him, the staff at the table all staring in concern. Had he really spaced out _that_ much? He cleared his throat, nodding graciously. “Yes, I’m fine. Please, continue.”

 

For what felt like hours, he listened to their plans for the Gala, agreeing to most all of them, or suggesting amendments for others. His main amendment had been concerning the food but Ignis stepped in and told them not to change anything – in his defence, there had been _too much_ vegetation suggested; a problem he thought had to be rectified.

 

As soon as he meeting was concluded, Noctis took his leave, thanking them for their time and taking steps rushed and determined towards his living quarters.

 

“Noct!” Gladiolus called, catching up to the King easily enough. He braced his hands on Noctis’s shoulders to stop him from walking. “Calm down a second.”

 

“There are no other meetings today, Gladio.” Noctis stated as Ignis caught up, standing beside Gladiolus like another barrier. “Why are you guys stopping me?”

 

Ignis stepped forward, Glaiolus releasing his shoulders as the advisor began fixing Noctis’s collar, straightening it out properly and then pulling a comb from his breast pocket – why did he keep that there anyways, Noctis thought – to run it over Noctis’s hair. It still spiked up at odd angles, even when combed or styled with enough gel, but Ignis seemed pleased that his fringe and bangs are a little neater. “Alright, now you can go. But, Your Majesty,” Ignis began, hand on Noctis’s shoulder, smile on his lips. “Take your time. He isn’t going anywhere.”

 

Noctis smiled back, then passed between them, his bodyguard and adviser stepping apart to let him through.

 

“Have fun with your new twink!” Gladiolus called and Noctis almost snorted when he heard Ignis slap the taller, much stronger man, upside the head.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

The room was massive and Prompto felt incredibly _small_ inside it.

 

Ignis has said they were living quarters but Prompto hadn’t realised it was like an actual apartment, just more lavish and _larger_ than the average sized apartment. Not to mention that there was a loft over the kitchen, a lightly curved staircase leading up to it. He didn’t dare go up here though, not knowing what he was going to find, or if he was allowed to venture much further than the bottom level.

 

At least he’d been given a meal, one better than he’d ever tasted, the chef in the kitchen glancing fondly at him as he’d just about devoured what had been called a _simple_ sandwich. And when the maid had led him into the room she assured him that the television worked and he was allowed to use it, seeing as the King could be several hours away from completing his duties for the day. “And there are snacks and drinks in the kitchen as well, should you find yourself hungry later on.” She told him before bowing her head and leaving him alone.

 

Without anyone there, Prompto felt tears fill his eyes and he pushed the heels of his palms to his eyes, trying to fight them back. He was _terrified_ , who wouldn’t be? Any other noble would have been fine, but he would be servicing the man who could sentence him to _death_ if he so much as blinked the wrong way. Ignis spoke highly of King Noctis, but how much of that could Prompto actually believe?

 

He allowed himself to sit on the lounge, but other than pulling out his phone to pass the time, he didn’t move or touch anything else. The last thing he wanted to do was break something and ruin all of this. True, he was a bit terrified, but this was also a job. A job that could shoot him into prosperity for the rest of his life. He just couldn’t stuff this up.

 

The natural light shining into the room had begun to fade when he heard footsteps approaching.

 

Hurriedly, Prompto shoved his phone back into his bag – which he’d left beside the lounge – and sat with his knees together and hands balled into fists on top of them, eyes fixed upon the door. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, mirroring the footfalls outside the door, until the knob began to turn.

 

The King entered, an expectant expression upon his face, shining in his eyes, even as they fell onto him. “Prompto?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

 

But it felt like a rumbling shout in the quiet of the room.

 

Prompto scrambled to his feet. “Y-your Majesty.” He greeted, rushing to his knees, bowing his whole upper body towards the ground, to show upmost respect – but misjudged how near the coffee table had been and he felt the world spin as his temple slammed against the side of it. An involuntary cry left his lips and he hunched on the floor, the side of his head pulsing in agony. “Ooooowww.” He whimpered, feeling even more like a total fool.

 

The King’s gasp stunned him, but Prompto didn’t raise his head, even as footsteps rushed to him, kneeling before his worthless state. “Oh gods.” Noctis gasped, a hand already reaching towards the side of his head, his other hand under the blond’s chin, guiding his head up. “Prompto, are you okay?” He asked, thumb brushing over the reddened point of impact. He hissed a little at the sight of the wound, there was no blood but it would certainly bruise colourfully. “Do you feel dizzy?”

 

Overwhelmed by the amount of care the King was taking, Prompto took a moment to respond, blinking a few times as he tried to process the question. “I-I think I’m okay.” He replied, eyes finally meeting those of his King.

 

Noctis stared in wonder. Ignis had said they were blue but… this wasn’t just _blue_. There was a tint of rich purple in the irises, a unique but stunning characteristic that caught Noctis off guard. “Good…” He muttered, brushing his thumb over the area again. “It will bruise but you’ll be fine. Can you stand?” He asked, fingers only just grazing down slim arms to grip shaking hands.

 

Prompto let the King pull him to his feet, staring in awe. The King. Of Lucis. Was standing right there. In front of him. Holding his hands. Gazing so fondly.

 

Wasn’t he supposed to feel scared of this man?

 

Head slightly tilted to the side, Noctis stood back, letting one hand go, but hooking his fingers into Prompto’s other one, refusing to let go. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prompto.”

 

Swallowing, Prompto nodded, bowing his head. “And you as well, Your Majesty.”

 

He prepared himself for the touches, the ones most would find inappropriate upon first meeting someone, but Prompto experienced them often enough to know that escorts didn’t get that breathing period between meeting a client and getting touched all over. He didn’t think he would mind though. Ignis hadn’t been lying. Images of the King online or on television didn’t do him justice. His face was angular to a degree, eyes sharp at the edges with thick eyelashes, his nose straight and an attempted beard growing around his jaw. He was _gorgeous_.

 

But the touches never came, at least not in the way Prompto was expecting.

 

“I’m sorry you had to spend so long on your own.” Noctis said, sounding annoyed as he stepped only a little closer, hand gripping Prompto’s and intertwining their fingers. “A King’s work is never done, but, I was anxious to come meet you the moment Ignis told me you were here.”

 

“You were?” Prompto asked, disbelief leaking through his tone against his will.

 

Noctis nodded. “Of course.” He replied, and then tugged him back onto the lounge. “Come sit with me. I’d like to get to know you a bit. Do you like pizza?”

 

“I- yes, I do.” Prompto replied as the King urged him wordlessly to sit, stunned by the sudden question.

 

“Excellent. I’ve already asked the kitchen to send a large one up for us.” Noctis said. He settled on the lounge beside Prompto, but at a distance far enough that Prompto didn’t feel crowded. But close enough that they could comfortably hold hands. “Ignis didn’t tell me much before I came, I don’t even know how old you are.”

 

“I’m twenty, Your Majesty.” Prompto replied. He noted the way the King sighed, as if his age was somehow saddening to him. Or perhaps melancholy. “Your Majesty?”

 

“It’s nothing, just… when I was your age… well. It was feels like a lifetime ago.” Noctis replied, eyes warm as he appraised Prompto. “Did you get to go to school at all? Or finish your studies?”

 

Prompto shook his head. “I was raised in an orphanage, Your Majesty. They schooled us there until they no longer had to keep us. So at sixteen I was turned out onto the streets.” The King’s lips parted, eyes widening. “Don’t worry, Your Majesty.” Prompto assured him softly. “I was lucky and I met some good people who pointed me in the right direction. It ended with me pole dancing at eighteen but… I can’t say that anything was ever really _hard_ for me.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Noctis said, squeezing Prompto’s hand comfortingly. “So… you were a pole dancer.” He commented.

 

Prompto nodded. “Yup! The only male who didn’t quit after a week.” He explained proudly. “Apparently my body is just right for it – for a man.”

 

“I’d like to see you perform one day. Is that a possibility?” Noctis asked, his eyes staring into Prompto’s soul without any effort.

 

A blush crept up onto his cheeks and Prompto nodded, this time bashfully, fingers fidgeting. “Yeah, I will…” He promised. “If a pole gets installed, anyway. Can’t pole dance without a pole.”

 

Noctis laughed and Prompto felt his lungs tighten. He’d made the King of Lucis _laugh_. “I’ll look into it so you can’t back out.” He replied teasingly, tapping the tip of Prompto’s nose.

 

“Well, actually, now that I think about it.” Prompto began, trailing off for a moment, not sure if he should keep talking, or not. But with the King’s encouraging nod, he swallowed and continued. “I wouldn’t mind if I _could_ get one, if I stay, that is.” He amended quickly. “It’s a skill that took a good year to master and I’d hate to get out of practice…”

 

“Consider it done. If this goes well for both of us I’ll have a pole installed for you.” Noctis replied, fingers brushing under Prompto’s chin. “On the condition that you’ll hold that promise, to perform whenever I want.”

 

Prompto swallowed thickly as he nodded again, the King’s touch warm and heavy under his chin. Was he going to kiss him? Prompto let his eyes flicker down to the King’s mouth and licked his own lips, signalling that he was keen and ready whenever the King was.

 

And the King was just leaning in – Prompto mirroring the action – when there was a knock on the door. Noctis sighed, his fingers slowly retreating from Prompto’s chin as he sat up straight, his eyes staring into Prompto’s for a moment. The frown spoke volumes and Prompto’s chest swelled at the idea that the disappointment was shared.

 

Nonetheless, Noctis called for them to enter and a maid walked in with a trolley, a covered plate upon it. She bowed to the King and Prompto wasn’t sure if he was supposed to pull his hand from the King’s grip or let it stay there, was this something others were even allowed to see? Noctis’s hands held firm to his as he thanked the maid, who lay the plate down on the coffee table, bowed again and left.

 

“I hope you don’t mind that it’s all meat.” Noctis muttered, finally releasing Prompto’s hand to remove the silver dome from the plate. Steam plumed from under the dome and the scent of cheese and meat wafted to Prompto’s nose. It was enough to make his mouth water. “I didn’t even think to find out what you like, sorry.” He muttered.

 

Without thinking, Prompto lightly touched the King’s bicep, smiling when deep blue met his gaze. “I’ll eat almost anything.” He assured him. “And meat is a favourite.”

 

Noctis grinned, pleased. “Good. I can see we’ll get along well. A drink?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to be getting this chapter out now. I've been thrown a curve ball that landed me with an uncertain week/s ahead... So I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to get done in the next while, though I'll try to get some done I don't want to make you guys any promises I can't keep. So here, take this wonderful little indulgent chapter and please enjoy the fluffy goodness~
> 
> And please do be sure to tell me what you think! I love to hear you opinions and reactions~ it lets me know I'm doing something right uwu

Other than holding his hand and the earlier almost kiss, the King hadn’t made a single move on Prompto. How _comfortable_ it felt to be beside the King, speaking with him, reaching for the King’s fingers whenever he let go, was slowly growing on him. He couldn’t deny, the way the King smiled and spoke to him was so kind and welcoming he was trying to stop _himself_ from making a move on the King – even when the conversation had delved into their favourite past times and Noctis began explaining the logistics of fishing and how relaxing it made him feel. While the topic itself didn’t hold much interest to Prompto, the way the King’s eyes lit up as he spoke, how he began motioning with his hands, excitement flooding his whole being, was endearing and he smiled fondly as the King spoke, asking the appropriate questions to keep the topic going.

 

As stoic as the King had seemed in the media, he was almost livelier than himself. It was a delight to witness.

 

“Prompto… these photos are amazing.” Noctis stated with delight, flicking through the photos on Prompto’s camera. “Did you really take all of these?”

 

When the King had turned the tables on him, asking what Prompto loved to do most, it had led to the younger retrieving his camera from his bag and handing it to the King, the digital display on to preview the images on the current SD card inside. Prompto chuckled at the compliments, leaning against the King’s arm to look at the photos as well. “Of course I did. I want to be a professional one day. You know… landscapes, weddings, things like that.”

 

“You could very well be.” Noctis encouraged, his head tilting a little to rest it against Prompto’s, still flicking through the photos. “You’re really talented, Prompto. I’m impressed.” 

 

A bashful flush grew upon his cheeks and Prompto tucked his chin in, side of his head pressing against the King’s shoulder. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

Noctis suddenly froze on one of the photos, awe in his eyes. “The Citadel…”

 

Raising his head, Prompto noticed the photo Noctis was fixed upon. It had been one evening around a month ago, at twilight when the sky was a mixture between daylight and night, a few stars already twinkling in the sky. The vast white structure of the Citadel had been sparkling in the glow of the setting sun and Prompto had been glad to capture it. “That’s one of my favourites.” He commented.

 

“I’ve never seen it like this before…” Noctis muttered. “Is there any chance I could get a copy?”

 

“Of  course.” Prompto promised.

 

Noctis’s lips brushed his hair and Prompto froze for a fraction of a second. A kiss. So fleeting and innocent, and yet it had sent a jolt straight through his heart. “How do you feel about chocolate?” He asked, placing the camera aside.

 

Prompto smiled broadly, raising his head and meeting the King’s gaze. “I love it.”

 

“I was told today that the chef decided to bake one, in honour of a sweet young man who had loved her cooking.” Noctis said, giving Prompto a knowing look. When Prompto flushed again, but was grinning sheepishly nonetheless, Noctis brushed his fingers over a cheek, feeling the plush warmth of his skin. “What do you say we ask for some to be sent up?”

 

Nodding, Prompto leaned into the touch. “Definitely!”

 

Noctis’s smile was beaming. “You’re adorable, Prompto.” He practically cooed, raising his other hand so he was cupping both of Prompto’s cheeks.

 

Prompto reached to touch Noctis’s chin. “You know, Your Majesty…” He began, fingers teasing the thick hairs under his jaw. “I’ve been bought here as an escort and yet… you haven’t even made a move on me.” The King chuckled, leaning into Prompto’s hand. “And it’s been two hours.” He added, grinning as he fought not to laugh with the King whose shoulders were beginning to shake. “W-why are you laughing?” He couldn’t help but whine, playing the cute and innocent act to make the King laugh more.

 

The sound was a rumble of warmth and Prompto wanted more of it, needed it.

 

Hands left Prompto’s face, only for the same hands to pull him in, firm upon his waist, so Prompto’s chin was resting on Noctis’s shoulder. His laughter was setting, barely, and Prompto only let his hands lie on the King’s shoulder and against his waist. “I’m enjoying this, Prompto. I haven’t spoken like this with someone since I was crowned King – other than those who raised me. As much as I want to taste your lips…” He paused, swallowing. “I don’t want to ruin whatever it is that we have right now.”

 

Prompto smiled, sliding his arms around the King to squeeze him in a hug. “One little kiss won’t stop me from talking to you, Your Majesty.” He breathed. “So, any time you want to, I won’t stop you.”

 

A soft peck was upon his lips and Prompto blinked, stunned by the speed in which the King had changed their positions, easing Prompto away far enough to angle their mouths together. And then the King was standing, approaching a telephone upon the wall of the kitchen to request two slices of the desired cake.

 

“Now that… that was just unfair…” Prompto complained, folding his arms on the back of the lounge to pout at the King, his voice loud enough that Noctis heard and smirked at him from the kitchen.

 

Noctis placed the phone back onto its holder and leaned against the kitchen island, hands sinking into his pockets. “There is nothing stopping you from coming here and making it fair, Prompto.”

 

A challenge, eh? Prompto was more than ready to accept it. Did this mean he could crash tackle the King of Eos? Well, as long as he didn’t hurt the man it shouldn’t be a problem. He stood from the lounge and walked around it, the King showing no signs of movement just yet, but is eyes followed his carefully. Everyone knew that King Noctis had travelled many times during his youth, an even in the earlier years of his reign he had chosen to travel by car rather than airship. He was strong and knew how to evade an enemy. Prompto knew he wasn’t a fierce predator, and even if he considered himself fast, if the King ran it would be difficult to catch him even in the relatively confined space of the King’s living quarters.

 

He made to dash at the King, but found himself grasping the edge of the counter as Noctis evaded him, stepping aside with ease. A fruitless chase began, Prompto lunging for the King over and over again, trying to trick him as they stood on either side of the kitchen island. If his jeans hadn’t been so tight then Prompto would have just leaped onto the island and jumped at the King from a height, but he had to settle for running around it, only to be lead around the lounge and coffee table, almost smacking his shins against the hard wood.

 

“Your Majesty!” Prompto whined, pressing hands to his knees as he panted, stuck in another stalemate on either side of the kitchen island. “Ca-can’t you just – whew – can’t you at least pretend to let me get closer?” He demanded.

 

“Alright.” Noctis said, and suddenly he was in front of him, running fingers through Prompto’s hair, tilting his head up, leaning in, breath ghosting Prompto’s lips before he was gone again, leaning Prompto – who was in hot pursuit – up the staircase and onto the loft.

 

The chase was forgotten instantly, Prompto gasping for breath, but also in awe. It was just as ornate at the rest of the Citadel and the luxuriousness of it all was almost ridiculous. Somehow, Noctis seemed to out of place. Still, the large bed centred the room, thick, plush pillows and blankets perfectly placed upon the mattress which was sure to be the softest in Lucis. The carpet was like clouds under his feet – boots long discarded sometimes between when dinner had arrived and they’d started eating – and he curled his toes in the softness unconsciously. And then he noticed the window. Or rather, the wall that was five large panels of glass, opening up a view like none other in Insomnia. The sky was still sporting a faint glow of red, stars glittering upon the deep velvet of the night sky.

 

“Wow…” Prompto breathed, approaching the window in awe. “I-I don’t believe it…”

 

Noctis chuckled, standing just behind Prompto. “It’s my favourite part about this place. I know that I look over Insomnia in a figurative sense, but from here I feel like I am literally watching over my people. It’s comforting.”

 

“Yeah…” Prompto muttered, trying to glimpse at Noctis from the corner of his eye without turning his head.

 

This was his chance.

 

The King caught his wrists before Prompto could grab him, laughing heartily as Prompto struggled to be released, but also reaching his fingers out towards Noctis’s dress shirt. “You’ll have to let me win eventually, Your Majesty.” Prompto grunted, not letting up on his feeble attempts.

 

Noctis scoffed playfully. “I don’t think you’ll win against me, Prompto.”

 

Then, just as quickly as he was stopped in his tracks he was also pulled in, fingers digging into his hips as he was turned and hoisted onto the bed. Prompto bounced on the mattress, gasping just before the King was over him, a knee on either side of him, hands on his face as a mouth assertive but passionate pressed earnestly upon his own.

 

Prompto squeaked in surprise, but was humming encouragingly in seconds, fingers gripping at Noctis’s waist, the shirt fabric rough under his fingers. The pecks he’d become used to were nothing compared to this. Firm and desperate, Noctis’s mouth was like fire, setting Prompto’s mind alight even though their lips did not part much more than to suck an gasp for air and their tongues did not touch. The King’s fingers brushed and carded through his hair like a comb, nails lightly grazing, exploring his scalp like a map. All attempts to further the kiss were diverted by the King and Prompto almost wanted to scream. It felt so good, he _needed_ more.

 

A sign that he was well and truly whipped. Anything the King wanted, he was sure to get as far as he was concerned.

 

Noctis didn’t stop Prompto from untucking his shirt though, fingertips trailing blazing fire upon the skin just above Noctis’s waistband. He could feel the subtle muscle of his lower abdomen, how it flexed under his touch, found a prominent vein leading beneath the King’s waistband. But even though he teased at the fabric blocking his path, Prompto didn’t cross it. The King was setting a pace, placing an invisible, unspoken line in the sand. It would move eventually, but at that moment this was all he wanted.

 

But oh how Prompto wanted to cross that line, so desperately.

 

After what felt like only precious few seconds, Noctis grabbed for Prompto’s wrists and flung them around his neck, sitting up, pulling Prompto with him. Hands braced under slim thighs, Noctis crossed his legs, sat Prompto into his lap and not once did their lips part. Prompto had to admire his skill. He dove his fingers into Noctis’s hair, feeling the smooth locks of hair slide through his fingers effortlessly. Whatever product the King used, it allowed his hair to remain silken to the touch and Prompto was instantly jealous. He pulled himself closer, shifting on Noctis’s lap, gripping his hair, lapping out his tongue for just a little taste.

 

To his surprise, the King opened his mouth in kind, meeting his tongue half way. Huffed breaths left Prompto’s mouth, fingers gripping with each firm press of lips, moaning with each swipe of the King’s tongue upon his own. He shuddered as the tip of the King’s tongue teased along his bottom lip and then pulled it back to use his teeth, tugging at the flesh desperately. His lips would be red and swollen the next morning and he truly didn’t care.

 

“Your Majesty…” Prompto mumbled, humming appreciatively when he was given a sound kiss as reply. “You’re a _really_ good kisser, has anyone ever told you that?”

 

Noctis chuckled, kissing Prompto again and then again, before replying. “Not recently.”

 

Cupping Noctis’s cheeks, Prompto kissed the King, a sweeter touch of lips that made the King’s heart pound harder than any of his previous kisses had. “Then I’ll tell you again…” He breathed, lips grazing Noctis’s lips as he spoke. “You’re a really, _really_ good kisser.”

 

“Likewise.” Noctis replied, licking his lips before kissing Prompto again.

 

A knock on the door downstairs alerted the arrival of their cake and Prompto found himself incredibly _torn_. Kiss the King some more or go and eat cake? It was a dilemma he didn’t think he’d ever have to face.

 

Noctis called them in and when the maid noticed the King was nowhere to be seen she simply placed the covered slices of cake onto the kitchen counter and advised the King that there was still whipped scream in his fridge before she left.

 

All the while, Noctis had his mouth pressed firmly to Prompto’s, hands gripping his waist, groaning with each tug of his hair. “I almost want to forget the cake.” He mumbled, a grin on his lips.

 

“Hmm, same but… on the other hand: it’s _cake_.” Prompto whined dramatically, lying limp on the bed as the decision consumed him. “I have never had this dilemma before…”

 

For a moment Noctis was merely lazy in his kisses, the pace slowing and easing as Prompto lay beneath him unmoving, and then he sat upright, tugging Prompto with him. “Come on. The chef did make it for us; it would be rude not to eat it.”

 

Nodding, Prompto let the King guide him off the bed by his hands, the touch lingering until they had to descend the stairs. Noctis’s hand lay at the base of his spine and Prompto’s heart stuttered a little, almost missing a step. The gesture, while he had experienced it before, was gentler than he’d ever felt. Most times it was forceful and another form of controlling him, rather than being a wordless form of support. He sighed, blissfully, their steps now on flat floors as they moved towards the kitchen. “You’re such a gentleman.” Prompto commented, turning and smiling when Noctis’s arm automatically curved with him, hand pressing a little firmer now as Prompto closed the space between them.

 

“I like to think so.” Noctis said, touching his forehead to Prompto’s. “Is it unusual for you?”

 

Prompto chuckled, stepping away and to the island where two slices of rich chocolate cake sat, a bowl of strawberries sliced in half beside them. “I know it’s hard to imagine, but not all guys are nice and caring like you. I took my first client because I was struggling to pay off my camera.” He paused as he reached the fridge, cringing at the memory. “It wasn’t exactly my smartest moment.”

 

“He hurt you.” Noctis concluded, feeling his blood boil. It had to have been a long time ago, but the thought of anyone hurting Prompto… it made him want to kill.

 

“Social construct aside, I was still a virgin.” Prompto explained, finding the cream in the fridge and bringing it to the island. “It’s going to hurt anyway, yeah? But he also pushed me around a bit, left bruises where there shouldn’t have been bruises. It was agony, but I got through it. I paid off my camera.” He sighed, shaking the can of whipped scream. “Unfortunately, a client can seem like a kind person until they have you alone.”

 

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s wrist, halting him and taking the cream, placing it aside. “I’ll never treat you like that.” He vowed, hand gripping Prompto’s and eyes staring into his with upmost sincerity. “I promise you.”

 

Smiling, Prompto kissed Noctis, humming through it blissfully. “I trust you.” Then he cleared his throat, determined to put that sudden, depressing topic to rest. “Okay, now I want to fill my mouth with whipped cream.”

 

Noctis almost snorted in surprise, laughing heartily as Prompto picked up the cream, gave it a good shake, removed the lid and then pointed the nozzle just inside his open mouth. Prompto misjudged how much could fit within his mouth however and ended up standing with his mouth ajar, cream beginning to melt and drip down his chin. There was no thought to his actions and Noctis leaned in, enclosing Prompto’s mouth with his own, lapping at the cream enough that when he pulled away Prompto was able to close his mouth and swallow. “Better?”

 

A grin spread over Prompto’s lips and he nodded. “Yeah. I haven’t done that before.” He admitted as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. “I didn’t know there was such an art to it.”

 

“You’d be surprised.” Noctis agreed. “Now, perhaps we should put the cream on the cake as intended?” He suggested, raising his eyebrows and motioning to the cakes.

 

“Okay, okay.” Prompto muttered, pouting as he shook the can again and sprayed a good sized spiral of cream onto each cake.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Prompto had originally suggested that he just sleep on the lounge. It was a big enough and soft enough, he was sure to get enough rest there, but Noctis had other ideas. He explained that while there was a separate living quarter for a retainer attached to his own, Noctis explained his hopes that they could stay together for a few days. His fingers gripped Prompto’s as he spoke and somehow, Prompto could only assume that the King didn’t like to be left alone.

 

He’d accepted, not really thinking through what he’d agreed to.

 

As it turned out, when King Noctis fell asleep, that was it. The man didn’t move or even make a sound. He was like an actual log or rock. At least, Prompto thought, Noctis hadn’t fallen asleep against him, just on his side with his arm bent and resting against Prompto’s. He fell asleep fast too, eyes closed the moment his head hit the pillow.

 

Prompto leaned over the King, brushing his lips against his cheek, whispering a ‘goodnight’ and lying back down, phone in hand. True to form, his inability to sleep in unfamiliar places kept him awake a few good hours and while he tried to focus on the game on his phone, but the soft breathing beside him just demanded his attention.

 

Noctis slept in a plain black t-shirt and long, deep grey pants, blanket pulled right up under his chin, knees slightly bent and lips parted. His dark hair fell towards the pillow and over his eyes, which Prompto reached out to brush away. Without hair over his face, Prompto could see the expanse of his forehead for the first time, not to mention that could make out just how long and thick those black eyelashes were. Starlight streamed through the large window and Prompo admired how it made Noctis’s skin glow, fingers itching to brush across his cheek, body aching to be closer.

 

He gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment, and then sighed, backing away. He couldn’t risk it.

 

Sliding off the bed, dragging the sheet the King had somehow missed when bundling himself up along with him, draping it over his bare shoulders as he stood at the window. The city sparkled, glittering lights making out most of the stars in the sky, illuminating the thick velvet with a luminescent glow from neon lights and flickering street lamps. It was a beautiful sight, just as gorgeous as when he’d viewed the sunset from there.

 

His thoughts rushed back to the way he’d been tossed onto the bed, the kisses that followed and he held his breath, as if doing so would quieten the rapid beating of his heart. He touched his lips, recalling the warmth of the King’s mouth upon them, the smooth tongue that flicked along them. His cheeks burned red and Prompto glanced back at the King, expecting to see him still fast asleep.

 

But he was sitting up, blinking groggily at him from h bed.

 

“Y-your Majesty.” Prompto gasped. “I-I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

Noctis smiled slightly, still waking up. “No, no.” He assured him, making his way from the bed. “But you got out of bed… are you okay?”

 

Tucking his chin in, Prompto smiled sheepishly, shuffling on the spot as Noctis reached him. “Sorry. I just couldn’t sleep. Unfamiliar place and all…”

 

Arms wrapped around him and Noctis turned Prompto so they could look out the window, the King’s arms slung lazily about his waist. “You know, Prompto… when I woke up just now, seeing you standing here in the glowing light, the sheet like a magnificent robe draped over your shoulders, I thought you might have been an angel.”

 

Prompto scoffed. “Your Majesty, you must have been very tired to think such a thing.”

 

“No, I mean it.” Noctis insisted. “You’re really beautiful, Prompto. Only a fool wouldn’t mistake you for a creature of heaven.”

 

Prompto couldn’t resist, mimicking Ignis’s accent, the words so unlike his own he felt silly but couldn’t help mocking the King in the only way he knew how. “You _flatter_ me, Your Majesty.”

 

Noctis squeezed Prompto, mock growling against his neck as Prompto squeaked with laughter. “You’re such a little brat, Prompto.” He scolded. “Perhaps I should punish you.”

 

“Oooh!” Prompto cooed, turning his head enough to wink at the King. “Kinky.”

 

Squeezing Prompto again, Noctis buried his face into the younger’s neck, blowing a raspberry against the skin, eliciting a giggle he wanted to hear again and again. But he stopped, exchanging the raspberries for kisses, trailing them up Prompto’s neck and jaw and to his lips, cupping his cheek and then his chin to guide him through the motions. Prompto relaxed against him, moaning against his mouth.

 

“Your Majesty.” At his breathy sigh, the King pulled back, meeting the hazed stare Prompto was casting him. Prompto let go of the sheet, letting the fabric cascade to the floor. His bare chest caught the light of the city, stomach muscles firm from his time working the pole. With one of the King’s hands still upon his cheek, Prompto guided the other by the wrist to his waist. “Touch me…” He pleaded.

 

As Prompto’s hand traced up his arm to latch around the back of his neck, Noctis took the blond’s mouth as his own again, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin of Prompto’s waist. Prompto shuddered and Noctis kissed him harder for a moment in response. He broke the kiss though, Noctis searching the younger’s eyes. While the nature of Prompto’s job there was obvious and already understood, he still had to ask. “Prompto, do you want to take this to the bed?”

 

Prompto nodded, breathless. “Yeah.”

 

He was suddenly in Noctis’s arms and being carried to the bed, where he was laid down gently, Noctis climbing over him in slow and careful movements. Their lips met again and Prompto laid back, his head only barely on a pillow, fingers sliding into Noctis’s black hair. Strong hands were on his waist, sliding up and down only a little at first and then were exploring further, down to the waistband of his pants and up under his arms, thumbs grazing so dangerously close to his nipples Prompto whined with need.

 

“Patience, dear one.” Noctis breathed against his mouth and Prompto sighed as he pulled away entirely, his warmth gone aside from where his knees were braced on either side of him. Opening his eyes though, Prompto let his lips part, a moan slipping out.

 

Noctis was straddling his hips as he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his upper torso to Prompto for the first time. In the dim glow of the city, Prompto could see the faint marks of scars against his firm chest and abdomen, black lines of a Leviathan tattoo swirling down his right side standing stark against his skin. Unconsciously he reached out to trace it, fingertips trailing from the King’s waist and down to beside his belly button, where a trail of hair began down under his pants.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Prompto flickered his gaze from Noctis’s crotch and then up to his eyes. With pants so thin and loose, Prompto could already tell that his Royal Majesty was getting hard.

 

He didn’t get a moment to act on it though, as Noctis began sucking lazily at the side of his neck and Prompto’s eyes fell shut in ecstasy.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally take that step into intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm kinda surprised. Given events going on about a week ago I didn't think I would have the time or emotional stability to write anything for a while. Lo and behold, things calmed down sooner than I thought and I'm able to update~!   
> Also plz plz plz don't hate me when you start reading xD there are good things to come, trust me~~~~

 

He woke with a long, tired sniff, eyes bleary as he blinked and took in his surroundings. The sunlight was gleaming through the window, but thanks to a drawn curtain, it didn’t blind him directly. Prompto rolled, groaning in complaint. He was still extremely sleepy and wanted nothing more than to keep sleeping. It’s not like he had to actually get up and go to work after all.

 

Suddenly, the events of the previous night, though a little blurry around the edges, flashed in his mind. The King and himself, shirtless, kisses and moans and that hardness just barely pressing against his thigh as lips sucked upon his neck…

 

And then he remembered nothing else.

 

Prompto slowly sat up, groggy with sleep, glancing around the room in search of his new boss, the King of Eos. But he was nowhere to be seen.

 

Sniffing again as he sat up, Prompto promptly yawned, scratching the back of his head, his hair a sure mess of crinkled spikes. “Your Majesty?” He called, voice unsure. Was the King even in his quarters? What should he do if the King _wasn’t_ there?

 

To his relief, the King’s voice greeted him from the bottom level, telling him to come eat something.

 

With the promise of food, Prompto climbed off the bed and stumbled, gripping the handrail careful as he made his way down the stairs and yawned again as he shuffled his feet in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Prompto.” Noctis greeted him. He was seated upon a stool at the kitchen island, a half-eaten plate of food in front of him.

 

“G’morning…” He mumbled as he rubbed a knuckle against his eye, wandering past the King and towards the fridge in search of a drink.

 

“Damn Noct, what did you do to the kid to make him so damn dazed?”

 

He jumped with a shout of “fuck”, his whole body whipping around, hands gripping the edge of the countertop as his hips pressed against it, only just the other person for the first time. He was a larger guy, sturdy shoulders, his official uniform looking a little snug on his muscles. He had a cheeky kind of grin on his lips as Noctis snapped at him, laughing heartily at the empty threats the King threw his way. He’d seen images of the guy before, in newspapers and such. The King’s sworn Shield, Gladiolus Amiticia. Had he been more awake to begin with, Prompto was sure the second voice wouldn’t have scared him so much. “Uhh…” He mumbled uselessly, crossing arms across his bare chest. “I-I didn’t see that there was another person here.”

 

Noctis smiled warmly as Gladiolus grinned broadly, greatly amused. “Nah, no harm done. You’re not the first person to curse at the sight of Gladio.” He joked.

 

“Watch it, Noct.” Gladiolus warned. He sighed though and stood from his stool, hands on the island’s countertop. “I should get going. I’ve got lots of work to do… you know, training the new batch of Kingsglaive recruits.”

 

A chuckle left Noctis’s lips. “Good luck with that.”

 

Gladiolus scowled a little, but it was clearly not malicious in anyway, the tall man stepping around to ruffle the King’s already messy hair. “You were worse to train, Your _Majesty_.” He stated.

 

Prompto couldn’t help but smile warmly at the exchange. Ignis had made it sound like the King was a lonely person, isolated and bored, but it seemed that with Ignis and Gladiolus he had at least some form of a support network outside of the official statuses they carried. He waved politely to Gladiolus when the man bid him farewell and leaned back against the kitchen counter as he left, smile still on his lips.

 

“Something has amused you.” Noctis noted, clearly asking for an explanation to Prompto’s smile.

 

Blinking in surprise, only just realising that the King’s gaze had turned onto him, Prompto shook his head. “It’s nothing, really. He just seems a lot kinder than he looks.”

 

Noctis hummed in agreement. “Gladio has been in my life since I was young. I assume you know of the Amicitia family?” Prompto nodded with a ‘yes of course I do’ face, settling onto the stool beside the King and reaching for the piece of buttered toast that had been bitten but otherwise left untouched. “He is the eldest, and was therefore assigned my Shield the moment I was old enough to walk the palace halls on my own. And he started training me in combat as well.” He chuckled at the memories, watching as Prompto chewed on the toast. “Believe it or not, we didn’t get along at _all_. He thought I was some selfish, lazy Prince – ”

 

“And you weren’t?” Prompto asked, grinning around the toast as Noctis elbowed him playfully.

 

“That’s not important.” He replied, but continued as if Prompto hadn’t interrupted. “He changed his mind when I stuck out my neck for his little sister, mostly to save my own skin but I was also ten so…” He chuckled as the sentence broke off, pushing his plate in front of Prompto, seeing how the blond was eyeing the other left overs on it. “I’ll have a full breakfast brought up for you.” He told Prompto, running his fingers along the side of Prompto’s hair, long strands weaving between the digits. The younger yawned a little, leaning into his touch as he scooped half a poached egg, some bacon and mushrooms onto the fork and raised it to his lips. “How are you feeling?”

 

Prompto paused, mouth now full, runny egg yolk on his bottom lip, blinking in confusion. “Hmm?”

 

Chuckling, Noctis wiped the yolk away and then kissed his temple adoringly. “You fell asleep on me last night. You must have been exhausted.” He muttered. “Or at least I _hope_ that’s the reason.” He teased, watching as a flush rose upon Prompto’s cheeks.

 

Managing to swallow, Prompto laughed sheepishly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I-I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t apologise.” Noctis insisted. “It was amusing though; I guess this spot,” He said, fingers brushing down to the junction of Prompto’s neck and shoulder. “Is a sensitive little place for you? The moment I started sucking on it you were out like a light.”

 

Prompto nodded. “It was really relaxing.” Humming as Noctis applied a little pressure to the spot, rubbing his thumb across it.

 

Then Noctis stood, running hands through his hair. “Well, I’m going to take a shower. Gladio worked me to the bone this morning.” He grumbled, a slight stumble to his step, clearly sore.

 

It was only then that Prompto noticed the patch of drying sweat on the back of the King’s shirt and the way the tips of his hair stuck together with sweat upon his forehead and the back of his neck. “O-okay.” Prompto replied.

 

“I’ll call the kitchens before I get in.” Noctis told him, already tugging his shirt off. “A growing young man should eat a proper breakfast each morning.”

 

Prompto’s hands itched to reach out, grab for the waistband of the three quarter sweat pants the King wore – to tug him back or to follow along, he wasn’t sure. He withheld the desire though, settling for swinging his legs back and forth on the kitchen stool, as Noctis ascended the stairs to the loft.

 

The water in the bathroom was still running when a maid entered the room, not even perturbed by the fact that Prompto was half naked, presenting Prompto with his breakfast and then retrieving Noctis’s. Prompto thanked the maid, receiving a stunned but pleased nod in reply before she turned and left, wishing Prompto a good day.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Breakfast eaten and boredom well and truly settled in, Prompto wandered up the stairs to the loft, idly wandering around the room, gaze flickering to the bathroom door far too many times. A door that Noctis had left wide open, clearly knowing that at any time, Prompto could walk in on him.

 

Or was it an invitation? Had he loitered needlessly? Worrying hi bottom lip between his teeth, Prompto inched his way towards the door, only allowing himself to peek inside. The bathroom was as large as another bedroom, fitted with a spa bath big enough to sit four, a shower that only had glass to surround it, against the wall and the floor seamless with the rest of the bathroom’s tiled floor. Not to mention the counter had two sinks and the toilet looked too good to sit on – though Prompto had and couldn’t believe that it had been more comfortable than some _chairs_ he’d sat on.

 

In the shower, Noctis stood under the stream, fog obscuring much of his form, a silhouette enough for Prompto to make out just how slim he was under his clothes – not that his body was any less slim. Noctis had age on his side though, his body trained and toned over the years, making him more _lean_ than skinny.

 

Oh gods did Prompo want to run his hands over that firm abdomen again, trace that tattoo…

 

The thought alone made him press his palm against his crouch, trying to bite back a moan that whimpered it way out of his chest.

 

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, his head turned to stare at the doorway. A sheepish laugh was all Prompto could manage and Noctis chuckled in response. “Well, are you going to stand there and watch forever, or are you going to join me?” Noctis asked, crooking a finger at Prompto, beckoning him in.

 

Unable to deny the King, Prompto stepped into the bathroom, the air thick with steam and the rich fragrance of whatever body wash Noctis was using. As he walked closer he could make out Noctis’s body much better and he bit his lip. Even when limp, the King was definitely blessed with a fine penis.

 

“Pants.” Noctis reminded him.

 

His pants and underwear were gone in moments, tossed towards the bathroom door, long forgotten. Noctis held out a hand to Prompto and he willingly took it, heartrate increasing.

 

“Kneel.” Noctis requested, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squeezing some onto his palm, rubbing them together to lather a good amount of suds. Prompto did as he was told, upon his knees in seconds, Noctis’s member in front of his face. Hands slid over his hair and Prompto hummed before he ran his tongue up the flaccid length, feeling the flesh react immediately. “Nnnaah! Prompto…” Noctis groaned, fingers gripping into his hair.

 

Keeping his eyes firmly shut, Prompto continued to run his tongue up the King’s length, eventually cupping said length in one hand while he fondled tightening balls in the other. His lips circled the head and pressed the tip of his tongue along the slit, humming as he tasted precum. And then promptly took the King as far as he could, the tip brushing at the back of his throat, his nose almost reaching the thick, wiry curls of black at dressed the base of Noctis’s cock. The responding moan drew a moan of his own, dragging his tongue along the underside as he pulled back, sucking at the head briefly before taking him all in again, and again, unashamedly slurping, the obscene sound bouncing off the tiled walls.

 

Water suddenly washed over his hair, Noctis somehow having the ability to grab the showerhead – detachable from the wall and attached to a long hose – and begin rinsing his hair even while the muscles in his thighs were trembling. Prompto stopped for a moment, tilting his head up to make the job a little easier for the King, though his hands continued to stroke and fondle Noctis.

 

As Noctis lowered the showerhead to his side, eventually dropping it entirely, Prompto finally opened his eyes, blinking away stray water droplets and meeting Noctis’s gaze, licking his lips. “You’re really good with your hands, Your Majesty.” He commented, voice low and rumbling, the dick in his palm twitching. “I can’t wait to feel them elsewhere.”

 

Noctis’s eyelids fluttered shut, moaning quietly. “Prompto…” He breathed.

 

Taking that as his invitation to continue, Prompto took the head in his mouth again, sucking at it like a lollipop. His name began to fall from Noctis’s mouth like a mantra and he hummed, taking him in like before, returning to his previous rhythm, only this time he paused every few sucks to slowly ease his lips all the way to the base, his throat protesting but otherwise used to the strain of accepting a cock all the way to the hilt.

 

Fingers gripped in his hair and Prompto groaned, his own penis hardening in excitement. He was about to make the King of Eos orgasm. Focusing on the faster pace, Prompto kept his lips to the head, his hands doing all the work down at the base, his tongue swirling and savouring, sliding under the tip, probing the sensitive underside.

 

Noctis braced his hand on the nearby glass wall, crying out, hissing and hips jolting, his hot cum filling Prompto’s mouth and a few drops spurting upon his youthful face when Prompto let the head go with an audible ‘ _pop_ ’. Sky blue stared up at him through pale eyelashes and Noctis moaned softly at the sight. “Gods, Prompto… that was amazing.”

 

A grin formed on Prompto’s lips as his tongue darted out to lick some cum off his top lip. “You’re welcome.” He replied.

 

Grinning back, Noctis stroked his cheek, thumb wiping some cum off, only for Prompto to suck the thumb into his mouth, the younger moaning softly. “Stand, Prompto.” He said, chuckling at the younger’s antics. Taking Prompto’s hand, he guided Prompto to his feet and picked up the showerhead, playfully spraying the younger and earning a laugh. “Do you condition?” He asked as he hooked the showerhead on the bracket. He received a nod in response and Noctis grabbed the needed bottle, applying it to his own palm before sliding the product into Prompto’s hair as he had with the shampoo, massaging fingers against Prompto’s head. When he’d spent a few long minutes relaxing Prompto, Noctis let the younger under the stream to rinse his hair.

 

When Noctis deemed his hair completely rinsed, he pulled Prompto out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him, rubbing at his hair so the blond locks stuck up and in odd directions. With both hands on the towel, he used it to pull Prompto in for another kiss, firm and desperate against his mouth. Prompto laid his hands upon the King’s waist, water dripping over them as droplets travelled down Noctis’s lean body.

 

The kiss was barely broken even as Noctis spoke, tugging Prompto out of the bathroom. “This needs to be taken to a bed.” He stated, hands down to Prompto’s, mouth firmly upon the blond’s again.

 

They were still dripping with water when Noctis crowded Prompto onto the bed, the blond’s legs hanging off the side of the mattress and Noctis upon his knees, a leg between Prompto’s legs, inching its way upward. Prompto bent his knees, planting his heels firmly onto the edge of the mattress to shuffle himself back, beckoning Noctis to follow him with a seductive smirk.

 

But Noctis didn’t follow him, instead he used his hands to hold Prompto’s legs apart, his breath hot and heavy against Prompto’s erection which lay up against his lower abdomen, precum glistening at the tip. “I think I should return the favour, don’t you?” He asked, leaning down to lick from the base to the tip.

 

Prompto gasped, gripping the bedsheets to keep himself from thrusting against Noctis’s face. Lips hot and wet kissed and sucked up and down his penis, focusing on the base and the underside of the head, and then he suddenly stopped, fingers brushing from his belly button to his base, perplexed.

 

“You’re… shaved?” Noctis muttered, fingers finding no trace of hair beneath Prompto’s belly button.

 

Prompto nodded his head sheepishly. “The guys liked it that way. It made me smooth like a woman.” He added with a scoff.

 

“Like a woman…” Noctis repeated, not quite able to believe what he was saying.

 

“Most were in denial about their sexuality.” Prompto explained casually, running an index finger over the shaved skin, sliding alongside Noctis’s hand. “And I don’t mind it… It feels cleaner.” He bit his bottom lip, tucking his chin in nervously. “Do… do _you_ like it?”

 

Fingers were under his chin immediately and Prompto barely had the chance to realise what was going on before lips brushed his and then trailing towards his neck, lingering at his jaw, before heading back to his cock. “I like everything about you, Prompto.”

 

Noctis’s mouth was on him again, tongue prodding and flicking in ways no one had ever touched him before and Prompto was achingly close to climax in mere moments. He curled his toes, clenched his teeth and forced himself to hold on as long as he could, relying on his years of experience. Noctis wasn’t having that though one hand pumping his dick in rhythm while two saliva slicked fingers on his other hand slid down past Prompto’s balls to stroke at his entrance, prodding slightly but never entering; teasing in the best and worst way.  

 

The ever familiar coil in the pit of his abdomen was tighter than it had been in years, itching to snap, aching for release. Pleading for it. “Y-your Majesty!” He cried, finally unable to hold it any longer, white spurting onto his stomach and the King’s fingers. Prompto panted, whines in his voice, staring into space until he heard lips sucking on skin, but felt nothing on himself. His gaze lowering, he was met with the sight of Noctis, King of all Eos sucking cum off his fingers, deep blue eyes meeting his stare with a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

 

It was official, that smirk would be the end of him.

 

“On your front.” Noctis guided, beginning to turn Prompto before he had much of a chance to make the move on his own, the younger’s chest pressed against the bed, head to one side, elbows bent and fingers fisting in the sheets. Noctis bent Prompto’s knees, hands on his hips to get the younger to press his knees and toes against the bed, ass in the air and in perfect display.

 

In the past, Prompto found himself frightened whenever he was put into this position, unsure how he would be treated. Sometimes he would be asked to prep himself and it would be a relief but other times… it was painful. Before he could voice any of his worries, gentle hands were kneading his ass, spreading and stretching, exposing his hole to the room, to the eyes of his King, just before lips and a tongue slid against it. He gasped as an obscene slurp filled his ears, leaning his ass closer to the lips upon him, moaning when Noctis obliged and did it again, prodding his tongue into the hole, but only a little.

 

Prompto heard a bottle being uncapped and at first the sound meant nothing to him, too focused on the way Noctis’s tongue circled his entrance, shuddering moans now being forced into the pillow he’d grabbed, but then the mouth was gone and a lubbed finger pushed into him, knuckle by knuckle, gasps escaping him uncontrollably. “Your Majestyyyyyyy!” He whined. “Please don’t stop!”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Noctis replied, slowly beginning to fuck Prompto with his middle finger, his other hand reaching between Prompto’s spread thighs to stroke the younger’s forgotten cock. It was already beginning to leak with precum again and Noctis used it to lubricate his stroking hand. “Keep moaning for me, Prompto. I want to hear that beautiful voice.”

 

Prompto readily obliged, opening his throat and letting every little moan, whimper and gasp fill the room, his voice even trying to form words, but failing each time, only managing half syllables and sounds, especially by the time a third finger was thrusting into him, his penis well and truly hard again after an agonisingly long time being teased and slowly pleased. He whimpered when those fingers were gone, reaching between his legs to begin stroking himself at a leisurely pace. He couldn’t stop himself.

 

Noctis chuckled as he shifted closer, the front of his thighs almost against Prompto’s, his hard cock resting upon the curve of Prompto’s ass, cradled in the crack just above his entrance. “Do you want it?”

 

Prompto gasped at the question and pushed his ass back, raising it so he was rubbing the underside of the King’s dick. “Yes.” He replied at a gasped whimper. “Please…” He pleaded, hand jerking faster on his own dick. “I-I’m _so_ close!” Noctis pulled Prompto up, hands at his waist and smiled when the younger’s head turned to meet each of his kisses, hips shifting back and forth against Noctis’s penis as he stroked himself desperately. Noctis’s dick brushed against Prompto’s slicked hole, only just touching enough for Prompo’s breaths to turn into gasped moans. And then he angled his thrusts differently, his cock sliding between Prompto’s ass cheeks, still stimulating his pulsing entrance. “Your Majesty…” Prompto pleaded, a hand gripping at the back of Noctis’s head, tugging the hair. “Oh gods, _please_.”

 

Noctis reached for an item on the bed and tore the foil packet open with his teeth, ready in moments, hissing as the rubber hugged him firm, his mind already imagining how tight it was going to be inside the younger male who was rutting his hips back against him.

 

He moaned into Prompto’s ear as he used one hand to press the head of his dick just inside of his new retainer, his other hand braced on his hip for support. Prompto gasped, falling forward as the King eased in the rest of the way, bracing a hand on the bed, his other barely stroking anymore as he experienced a royal penis for the first time. If he was honest, Noctis’s penis wasn’t necessarily bigger than any he’d had, but it curved slightly more than any he’d had, the head brushing in places he hadn’t felt without a toy or particularly nimble fingers. He was long too, reaching deeper than any other.

 

He moaned, rocking on Noctis’s dick, seeking movement, needing friction. “Please, please, _please_!”

 

Fingers pressed upon his hips and Prompto lay his forehead against the bed, meeting each thrust, slow at first but the pace hastening, the King’s moans joining his own again as the pace reached the stage where the slapping of skin on skin echoed in the room. Each moan was broken around each thrust, much like whenever he tried to sing in the car; there always seemed to be bumps that interrupted his tune. He reached down himself again, hand circling his cock once again, stroking it in a desperate need for his climax.

 

The warmth of Noctis’s body leaned over him and Prompto turned his face, tongue reached for the King’s lips before their mouth were fused, Prompto’s erratic moans and whimpers being swallowed by Noctis’s mouth. A hand took over on his cock and Prompto let out a loud cry, teeth biting a little hard on Noctis’s bottom lip as he came, white on the sheets and Noctis’s hand once again.

 

But the King didn’t stop, and nor should he, Prompto lying limp on the bed, hands holding his hips in place, weakly pushing back into each thrust until all movement ceased and a broken moan was breathed by his ear, cock already softening inside him. He hummed as warmth filled the rubber, wishing it was coating him, but knew it could never be. You can never be too careful.

 

Noctis slowly pulled out, removing the rubber straight away and tossing it away. His hands were there as Prompto rolled to lie on his side, diagonally across the large bed, panting, gasping and exhausted. A body lay behind him, an arm about his waist, other arm easing its way under the pillow beneath Prompto’s head, hand naturally half fisted before him. Without much thought, Prompto slid a hand into it, twining their fingers.

 

“So…” He whispered, still catching his breath. “What did you think of me, Your Majesty? Worthy of your cock?”

 

Noctis laughed softly, his chest rumbling against Prompto’s back. “You were amazing, Prompto.” He replied, kissing along Prompto’s freckled shoulder, all the way to the junction at his neck. “And I never doubted you would be.”

 

“High praise.” Prompto commented, grinning as Noctis poked his side, tickling him. He giggled, rolling in Noctis’s hold, the back of his hand now pressed against Noctis’s palm. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Eyebrows furrowed in amusement as the King replied. “Yeah.”

 

Prompto touched his mouth to Noctis’s, sighing softly. “I think we need another shower.”

 

Noctis replied by humming, but made no move to get up, his hold on Prompto only tightening before he lay his head down beside Prompto’s. He snuggled into Prompto’s warmth, nose touching the crook of his neck. “Let’s nap for now, Prompto. We can shower later.”

 

Prompto sighed, but couldn’t very well say no.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto dances for the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment a lot of you have been looking forward to I think? Pole dancing abounds~ I tried my best ;;; though I'm not sure if I succeeded or not ;;; anyways I hope you enjoy it nonetheless~
> 
> Oh! And if any of you wanna chat further about my fic you can find me over on tumblr under the url noctschocobo :3

 

Despite the fact that Prompto bent over for the King whenever he wanted, they fell into a companionable relationship. Noctis showed him the quarters offered to him should he choose to stay, and Prompto had to admit it was lavish living, an apartment not as big as the King’s suite but still better than anything the city had to offer. He’d also begun asking him what place would be the best for a pole, how much space would be required around it, should it be in his quarters or in Prompto’s? Prompto didn’t have all of the answers for him, but suggested getting a temporary pole for the time being so they could sort out where the permanent pole could go and he’d be able to perform on it as well.

 

Because even though the opportunity was so good, the cons were few and he really did like the King, Prompto still wasn’t sure what he wanted.

 

“What is making you uncertain?” Ignis asked.

 

Prompto had barely left the King’s quarters but a kind maid showed him the way to Ignis’s office several days ago and it put him at ease to know he was welcome inside whenever he needed. He sipped the tea Ignis had poured him, sighing as he sat back in the chair, knees bent towards his chest. “I just… I don’t know. I’ve never been very good at making big decisions. Not to mention… I’m still not sure if I’m satisfying him. That is the point of my job, after all, yeah?”

 

“It is.” Ignis agreed, nodding for a moment and then looking at Prompto with soft eyes. “Allow me to ease some of your concerns.”

 

Eyes widening, Prompto straightened. “What? Has he told you something?”

 

Ignis smiled. “He hasn’t, but I am not just his advisor, Prompto. I am also a strategist. I am trained to assist the King in anything he needs, including battle if need be. As such, I am adept with reading people. Every little habit is something that stands out to me. For example, you’ve licked your lips twice since you last spoke, indicating you’re feeling nervous.” He explained. “An act you did _a lot_ of during our interview, I might add.”

 

Prompto pulled both of his lips in, shrinking into his chair again.

 

“As such,” Ignis continued. “I have noted a great change in Noctis in the last few days. He is at ease. Relaxed. It seems that whatever it is you’re doing, you’re doing a good job.”

 

His cheeks set aflame as Prompto remembered the last few days, from the morning after the shower to just that previous evening where he’d knelt between the King’s knees at the lounge and undid the zip of his pants with his teeth before blowing his cock and his mind. He always had been good with his mouth.

 

“But I suppose the best way to know would be to ask Noctis directly. He’s not the type to notice subtleties and – ”

 

“Oh yes he is.” Prompto interrupted with a scoff. “He’s more observant than you think.” He chuckled at the stunned expression on Ignis’s face, waving his hand. “I suppose you’ve never been in bed with him before so you wouldn’t know. Don’t worry, Ignis, you haven’t lost your body-language-reading touch.”

 

Ignis’s smile was amused as he waved Prompto off, suggesting he return to the King’s quarters soon, should Noctis return first and be riddled with panic.

 

The thought of the King himself being _panicked_ over his absence was an oddity that had Prompto in thought all the way back, his steps lazy but light, dawdling down the hallways, nodding to head to maids who bowed to him as they passed, another thing that confused him. While it was true he was wearing the black coat Noctis insisted he wear whenever leaving his quarters, Prompto didn’t understand what it meant. Maybe it told them his status over them?

 

He scoffed to himself, turning into the hallway towards his destination, that anyone would be _lower_ than him was ridiculous. He had been literally beneath the King since he’d arrived, there was no way he could be above any of the maids who worked so much harder than he did.

 

“Oh, Prompto, there you are.” Prompto’s head snapped up, the King’s familiar voice approaching him, footsteps light as he rushed to him. There was a smile on his face and Prompto was relieved he wasn’t in any trouble. “I was about to come looking for you.” He added, taking Prompto’s hand and guiding it into his elbow so they could walk side by side. “And you’re wearing the coat, it looks wonderful on you.”

 

Prompto bowed his head graciously. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you again for giving it to me.”

 

 “Anything for you, Prompto.” Noctis replied, smiling to Prompto with adoration.

 

A smile spread on his own lips, leaning his cheek against Noctis’s shoulder, squeezing his hand upon Noctis’s arm. Perhaps Ignis was right; maybe there was something he was doing right.

 

“And speaking of…” Noctis began, his steps hastening, pulling Prompto with him. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

The surprise in question was that the living area of Noctis’s quarters had been shifted around to make room for a pole that was situated in the corner but far enough from the walls to allow for any tricks and manoeuvrers. The way it was set up told Prompto it was the temporary one, but it would do for the time being – once he’d put his weight on it and tugged to see if it shifted.

 

“So…” Noctis muttered, hands on Prompto’s waist as the younger was checking the pole for stability. “When can I expect a show?”

 

Prompto resisted the urge to elbow the eager King, but chuckled nonetheless. “I think I’ll need some time to make sure I haven’t lost my touch before I’ll be confident enough to perform for you, Your Majesty.” He replied. “Give me a few hours?”

 

There was a kiss pressed against his ear and Prompto held in a squeak. “That’s understandable. I have another meeting I need to attend so I won’t be back until dinner.” His hold on Prompto’s waist lingered and it could have just been him, but it felt like the King didn’t want to let go. “I’ll see you then?”

 

“I have no intentions of going anywhere.” Prompto replied, turning in the King’s hold and touching their lips briefly. “So yes, you will see me then.”

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Sweat had built up as Prompto practiced, to the point that he had to wipe down the pole and his body a few times just to prevent any accidents. But he was smiling, because apparently it was just like riding a bike, making it a whole lot easier to assume that he could slip into one of his costumes and show the King just what he was made of.

 

Choosing a song in his playlist, Prompto went through the motions of his favourite routine, throwing everything he had into the spins, poses and transitions. At first it took a little time to shake of the rust, but he eventually fell into the motions as if he hadn’t stopped practicing for a few days, working his way up to the more master-level techniques he boasted some nights on that shining stage.

 

He sighed at the thought, sliding down the pole and to the ground, his toes touching first and sinking down into a crouch, arm and hand clinging to the pole. There was a bittersweet taste in his mouth, recalling the praise and the applause brought him such joy, but then knowing that he might not return to that life… left him feeling odd. He couldn’t pinpoint just what he was feeling and it confused him. Did he miss it? Or was he glad to be rid of it?

 

Or was he nervous about the possibility of being _forced_ to go back?

 

No, he would have to make that decision on his own.

 

Even if the King sent him off, there wasn’t a rule saying that he had to back to the club, just that there would be a job there if he wanted it. And as much as he cared for those who were there and was thankful towards them – especially Aranea – he knew that he couldn’t step back into that life.

 

“Prompto?” The blond’s head snapped up at the voice of his King, eyes wide with surprise as the older man approached. Was it that late already? “Are you okay, my friend?”

 

He plastered a smile upon his lips straight away, shaking his head. “I’m fine! Just lost in thought, that’s all.” Noctis returned the smile and Prompto felt at ease. “Did you rush back?” He asked, accepting Noctis’s hand and standing with him. “You look like you’ve been running.” He commented.

 

Noctis tapped this finger at the tip of Prompto’s nose. “I may have hastened my pace a bit.”

 

Lazily looping his arms around Noctis’s shoulders, Prompto leaned in so their noses were just touching, enjoying the way the King’s eyes widened, how his pupils dilated. “Well, your haste won’t be wasted. Give me a second to get ready?”

 

“You can have as long as you want.” Noctis replied, leaning in and snagging a kiss.

 

Prompto hummed into the kiss and then broke away, licking his lips. “Take a seat, I’ll be back soon.”

 

He climbed the stairs with quick, but not rushed, steps, grabbing his bag from the corner where the King insisted he could leave it and pulling out the outfit he’d already decided to put on. The most modest of the outfits was perfect for the occasion, not really wanting to slip out in any way, shape or form, considering he was showing off his skills on the pole, not his body. So he slipped the sparkling, black booty shorts on, the fabric clinging to him in all the ways it should, and then pulled on the matching vest, firmly tying the corset like strings at the front which were surprisingly secure if tied right. The vest only covered his upper torso, leaving his abdomen exposed, but it was still the most modest of all the outfits he owned.

 

Grabbing his makeup bag he went into the bathroom and stood at the vanity, staring at the mirror. He wouldn’t need much to impress Noctis he felt, but just a little bit to accent his eyes and maybe his lips would do the trick – not to mention that he hadn’t styled his hair properly for days. He used a coppery coloured eyeliner that accented his light eyes and then used his middle finger to dab some white glitter over his eyelids and across towards his ears, then applied a natural shade of lip tint before adding a clear, glittery layer of lip-gloss. Prompto turned his head from side to side, checking how the glitter reacted to the light of the bathroom, rubbing his lips together to ensure the gloss was applied evenly. Satisfied with the makeup, Prompto grabbed his hair gel and slicked it between his fingers to apply it into his hair, spiking pieces of it up where he liked it, giving it more volume with little effort. But just to be sure it helped, he added some spray he’d found in the cupboard below the sink, the scent of it actually rather appealing, reminding him of the embraces he shared with Noctis each morning before the King left to his duties.

 

Finally feeling like he was presentable, Prompto went to descend the stairs, only to pause at the top step, hesitating. He took a few deep breaths, remembering the feel during his first few weeks performing, how hard it had been to get onto the stage. Why he felt this way now… he wasn’t really sure. It was just one person, not a whole crowd of people.

 

He inhaled, letting the scent of the King’s hair soothe his quaking nerves. He could do this.

 

He tip-toed down the stairs, approaching the King with quiet footsteps and fighting the urge to bite into his lower lip. Before Noctis had the chance to turn his head, sensing Prompto’s presence, the blonde folded his arms on the back of the lounge, lips close to Noctis’s ear. “So, Your Majesty, are you ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Noctis replied, voice just a whisper.

 

Smirking at the response, Prompto stepped around the couch and made sure to jerk his hips with each step he made towards the speakers, ensuring the attention of the King’s gaze was drawn to the tiny shorts and what they barely covered.

 

Prompto’s hand touched the pole just as the first note of the song filled the room. The music was all flutes and electric violins to start with, but would build slowly, giving him the chance to show Noctis the beauty and grace he could express before the heavy beats began. He maintained eye contact as long as he could as he slid around the pole, unable to prevent smiling as he noticed Noctis’s lips had parted in awe, fixated on the blond’s movements.

 

Prompto gradually moved into position and had a moment to pause before the deep bass began, beating with his heart, throbbing in his chest with a familiarity that brought back all of his confidence. His movements became sharper, sensual, every touch and motion alluring,

 

Easing himself up onto the pole, he slid around it, letting gravity and momentum tug his body where it wanted to go. He then gradually climbed up, reaching his arms and legs out at different times, creating a show with his movements. Even between moves it was important to captivate the audience and keep their attention exactly where you wanted it.

 

In Prompto’s case, it was upon himself, and wherever his hands were, sometimes to the point of his toes.

 

He knew men who were pole dancers like him, but from other clubs, where it wasn’t so much dancing on the pole that they specialised in, but asserting their strength, showcasing how they could hold onto the pole and balance there in various positions without the trace of a tremble. For Prompto, Cindy had continued to teach him the same way she taught the women. He had to maintain a graceful yet powerful control over the pole, gliding and beautiful, relying on balance and control over strength – because anyone could hold onto a pole, but it took great talent to spin continuously around the pole and land on the tips of your toes without feeling dizzy or lightheaded.

 

The music calmed for a moment as it reached the end and Prompto allowed himself the time to catch his breath, pressing his thighs around the pole, hooking his ankles together to hang upside down. Facing Noctis, Prompto licked his lips and then bit down onto his bottom one, maintaining eye contact as he reached both hands out toward Noctis, extending his fingers, only to bring them and his hands back to his chest, then slid them down the pole, gripping it so he could lower his feet to the ground. Now the right way up he leaped onto the pole again, using transitions and spins to hide that he was climbing it. Once he was high enough on the pole he let himself spin towards the bottom in a fairy pose, only just reaching the floor again to boost himself back up the pole for one final pose known as the stag.

 

Silence enveloped the room, all music ceased, Prompto waited, and waited, only to be met with more silence, until hands began to clap just below him.

 

High enough on the pole that he towered over him, the King was standing right there, bringing his hands together with an expression of awe and pride. “That was amazing.” Noctis muttered, reaching his hands out in a gesture to ask Prompto to come down. “You really are talented.”

 

Prompto eased himself into Noctis’s arms, his toes barely touching the floor, held up in the strong embrace. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Your Majesty.”

 

“I did more than just enjoy it.” Noctis said, shaking his head. “You’re far too modest for your own good. I have seen exotic dancers and performers before, and I used to think they were brilliant at what they did but what I just witnessed… I’ll never see anything like it again.”

 

Laughing softly, Prompto leaned his forehead against Noctis’s, grinning mischievously. “I guess I shouldn’t perform for you again then. The next time might be disappointing.”

 

He was suddenly lifted, legs automatically circling the King as he was pushed up against the pole, strong hands firm at his bare waist. “Nonsense. I will never bore of watching you, Prompto.” Lips brushed against his neck, Prompto tilting his head back and swallowing. “Now tell me, are you hungry?”

 

The change of subject was common, to the point that Prompto wasn’t at all surprised. “Starving.”

 

Lowering the blond, Noctis tugged him towards the kitchen where he picked up the receiver to call the kitchen for dinner. The whole conversation, Prompto was pressed tight against the King, arm around his waist, his head under the strong chin, ear feeling the rumble in his throat as he spoke. Once the call was over, Noctis took Prompto’s waist and sat him up on the island counter, standing between his legs. “Now, do me a favour and keep this costume on all night. I’d like the pleasure of peeling it off you later.”

 

Prompto shuddered involuntarily, unprepared for the topic to swap back so soon. “Gods… If I wasn’t so hungry I’d want you to peel it off me now.”

 

Noctis chuckled at the comment, nodding at the sentiment. “Well. It’ll be a good half hour before dinner arrives.” He allowed, the fingers of one hand teasing at the edge of Prompto’s shorts. “So… we can pass the time.” He added, dragging fingers across the front of the shorts, lingering against the hardness there. “And I think my little performer deserves payment for his time, hmm?”

 

Head tossed back, Prompto hummed, trying so hard not to buck his hips against the King’s hand. “Please…” He breathed.

 

Another chuckle and Noctis was leaning over Prompto’s centre, spreading his pliant legs further, mouthing at the fabric, earning him a delighted gasp. “That’s my boy.” Noctis whispered, lips dragging against the fabric. Prompto moaned in response to the word and Noctis smirked. “Do you like that, Prompto? Being called a boy?” He asked and then licked the hardened length through the shorts.

 

Prompto moaned again, his cock beginning to strain at the fabric. It wasn’t made to deal with him hard and they were becoming unbearably snug. Not to mention, being touched indirectly was practically torture. And the nicknames. How he still had his mind was a mystery to him at that point.

 

Seeming to sense his discomfort, Noctis hooked his fingers in the fabric and began to shimmy them off, Prompto having to help until they were to his knees, falling away easily after that. Noctis returned to his place between Prompto’s legs, he licked his palm and took the hard and leaking penis in his hand, pumping it with slow, determined strokes. Thighs trembled and Noctis smirked before he leaned over, gaining Prompto’s gaze and opening his mouth, tongue rolling out to drop a long dribble of saliva down onto the head. The blond’s lips were parted, pupils blown, chest heaving against his vest as he gasped out each breath. “That’s my boy.” Noctis soothed, rubbing the saliva into Prompto’s heated skin. “My baby boy.”

 

Prompto’s hips jolted, gasp sharp and loud, Noctis’s mouth engulfing the head of his cock. He reached for the King’s hair, gripping at the strands and tugging, encouraging. “Oh gods, please, _please_!” He pleaded, his back arching, elbow growing sore against the hard surface of the counter as he lay back, unable to sit up any longer.

 

Dry fingers cupped his balls as Noctis continued to suck him, taking him far in and slurping around the head, tongue lapping and teasing. He was already so close to coming and Noctis smirked at the sight he had, his moaning retainer writhing desperately on the countertop. Determined to get Prompto to the end, he sucked a little harder, palm on his testicles and fingers rubbing against his perineum.

 

Fingers tugged hard at his hair in warning, but Noctis held firm, accepting the oncoming orgasm without hesitation. It had been a while since he’d wanted to take it all in his mouth, though he had already licked up Prompto’s cum on numerous occasions, but feeling the spurt at the back of his mouth and the way his penis was already softening was incredibly arousing. And his cock was already straining hard against the fabric of his pants.

 

But they wouldn’t have time for that.

 

Giving Prompto a few more sucks and licks for good measure, he stood upright, hands now running up and down Prompto’s shaking thighs, soothing the tremors. “Prompto. Our dinner will be here soon.” He reminded the boy. “I don’t really wanna make the maid uncomfortable.”

 

Shaky, Prompto nodded and tried to make his way off of the counter, stumbling as he managed to touch his toes on the floor. It was incredible, he could spin for hours on the pole and not get dizzy, but one blowjob and he felt like absolute jelly. There was a smile on Noctis’s face as he slid his arm around Prompto, slinging the younger’s arm across his shoulders. Prompto sighed, leaning into Noctis’s hold.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassurances and more pleasurable touches abound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY OMG
> 
> I've been pretty MIA until this week. Had a lot going on as I'm taking any work shift I can get (IM GOING OVERSEAS IN JULY SO...) and life's been a bit of a rocky slope so I've been a bit meh about writing and chose to sit watching YuGiOh instead (and as I watch the subbed vers. it's hard to watch and write at the same time ;;;; (i've prob never said how much I adore YGO but yeah I really freaking do))
> 
> Anyways! Here is the update!! Nearing the Christmas Gala now... when all kinds of things will be coming outta the woodworks~
> 
> If you ever want to contact me I'm on tumblr everyday!! And twitter too~ so feel free to come say hi at either noctschocobo.tumblr.com or @pelicanpeewee :3

“Sooooo… when is the Gala again?” Prompto asked, walking at the King’s side, rugged up in the warmest coat he’d ever worn with the softest scarf, beanie and gloves he’d ever felt. Snow was falling and Noctis had insisted that they experience the snowfall together, leading the younger for a walk in the outdoor courtyard. His camera was in his pocket for now, previously raised to his eyes as he snapped photo after photo of the courtyard which looked more like an enchanted garden at that moment, every leaf and surface glittering with drops of frozen water.

 

“Christmas Eve.” Noctis replied, his hand at the small of Prompto’s back, guiding him along. “It’s really just a glorified Christmas party more than anything else. Most people just get drunk and dance all night. But, I have to admit, the times we’ve hosted it in the past have brought out the best of the Citadel. The staff pull out all the stops to awe our visitors. With both refreshments and decorations.”

 

Prompto sighed, fingers brushing over a snow coated hedge, the freshly fallen powder falling away under his touch. “I’d love to see it.” He commented. “But… I guess maybe-retainers to the King aren’t really invited.”

 

“That’s not entirely true. If you want to attend then I can arrange it without a problem.” Noctis told him, watching warmly as the younger pulled out his camera to take a few photos of the city. “I may not be able to be at your side the whole night, but I certainly wouldn’t want to leave you up in our room either. Besides, I’m sure having nothing but my company is getting boring for you.”

 

There was a shake of Prompto’s head as he put the camera away again, smiling in amusement as he leaned against the wall, the magnificent view of the city framing him. Noctis had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke his face, as if doing so would mar the angelic image. “It’s not like I don’t get to talk to Ignis and Gladio whenever I see them. I promise, I’m not only relying on you for company.” Prompto assured him with a grin, one finger scratching his cheek sheepishly. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company either way.”

 

Noctis smiled at the words. It had been a concern, Prompto spending most of his time in the King’s quarters without another person to talk to. It even drove _him_ mad if he spent too much time alone. Prompto seemed content to let time pass quietly with a book or loudly with his music, practicing as diligently on the pole as he always had before.

 

But, there was one thing they had yet to properly discuss and Noctis could see it eating away at Prompto’s mind and heart. The younger vanished from the bed many nights, emptying his stomach in the bathroom, but said nothing when Noctis joined him on the bathroom floor, eyes wide with concern. He hadn’t understood the symptoms, didn’t know what to do, so Noctis had turned to Ignis who had sighed knowingly, the situation not a new topic to his ears.

 

“Prompto has come to me on many occasions seeking reassurance.” Ignis had explained. “You haven’t confirmed whether he will stay on as your retainer and seeing as the trial period has been completed it is understandable that your young friend is becoming anxious with uncertainty.” He settled Noctis with a firm glance. “So I would suggest making light of your intentions before Prompto becomes any more distressed.”

 

Noctis felt like an outright fool for not realising it sooner, but each time he intended to inform Prompto of his decision something came up or Prompto approached him with _that_ look and anything that wasn’t ravaging or being ravaged by the blond in question. Right now though, surrounded by the winter wonderland of his favourite courtyard, he had the perfect chance.

 

The atmosphere wasn’t anything to sneeze at either.   

 

“Prompto.” Noctis muttered, snapping Prompto’s gaze from the view, the younger’s bright blue eyes shining in the afternoon light, his hair the colour of wheat in a field, golden and shifting in the breeze. “I need to speak with you about something.” Noctis took notice of the way Prompto’s whole body tensed, preparing for the worst immediately. Seeking to calm him, Noctis reached for his arms and he gently rubbed thumbs in circles upon his forearms in comfort. “It’s more of a question. And I want you to answer honestly, it’s very important.” Noctis added.

 

Prompto felt his chest grow tighter, swallowing thickly, but he nodded.

 

“I realised that I haven’t actually asked you to stay on as my retainer. Or, I should say that I haven’t officially ended the trial period you agreed to.” Noctis explained. Prompto noticeably relaxed and Noctis slid his hands down to grip Prompto’s. “So I want to ask you to stay, to be my retainer until such a time you chose to retire.”

 

Blue eyes widened as Prompto processed his words, his lips parting just moments before they curled up at the corners. “D-do you really mean that? You want me to stay?”

 

Noctis smiled warmly, releasing one of Prompto’s hands to cup the younger’s cheek. “Yes. I don’t think I could let you go even if I tried.” Arms flung around his neck and Noctis chuckled softly, taking a steadying step back as Prompto’s weight slammed into him at full force. “Geez… it’s almost like you actually thought I didn’t like you.”

 

There was a pause and Prompto clung a little tighter, burying his nose against the fabric of Noctis’s shirt. “To be honest… I wondered if… if I wouldn’t be as good as the other retainers had been…”

 

Noctis sighed as he rubbed circles into Prompto’s back, a hand sliding up to the back of his retainer’s silken hair. “My dear Prompto, there was never a moment where I even considered sending you away. And I don’t see a reason in the foreseeable future where that would be required either.” He stated firmly. “So, do you want to stay?”

 

“Yes!” Prompto cried. “Of course I want to stay! Geez you idiot!” After a moment of silence, Prompto jumped back, his back against the barrier again as he pressed his hands over his mouth. “I-I mean – ”

 

Noctis laughed. It had been a long time since anyone had been so honest with him. Not even Ignis or Gladiolus were so blunt with him anymore. He tapped under Prompto’s trembling jaw with his index finger. “Come on, Prompto. We’ll get sick if we stay out here much longer.”

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Noctis trembled with a whimper as he relaxed, his mind clearing and processing the soothing licks Prompto slicked against him, the stokes on his softening dick. His breathing steadied and he slowly let his legs relax and hips settle onto the bed as he came down from his orgasm. It wasn’t the first time Prompto had serviced him in such a way, but considering the tension that had built in him that day, the release had felt particularly satisfying. “Thank you, Prompto.” He whispered.

 

Lips trailed up over the swell of his ass and along the dip in his spine, all the way up his back until his mouth was pressing upon the back of his neck. “You’re welcome, Your Majesty.” Prompto muttered, sliding his fingers through Noctis’s ruffled hair. He sighed, panting as he collapsed at the King’s side, his arm lazily resting across Noctis’s back. “I’m happy to oblige.”

 

Leaning over, Noctis touched his lips to Prompto’s and hummed as he lay back down. “I’m sorry if I came on a little strong.”

 

Prompto shook his head, shifting closer to snuggle against the King’s side. “You looked pretty frazzled when you walked in.” Prompto noted. “Something happen?”

 

Noctis contemplated not telling Prompto about it, not wanting to concern Prompto with more than he had to, but the way Prompto’s gaze pierced his, demanding an explanation, Noctis realised he couldn’t very well brush this aside. “I… had a call from the Emperor of Niflheim. Apparently he’s upset because he didn’t receive his personal invitation for the Christmas Gala.”

 

Prompto frowned. “He didn’t get one?”

 

“Oh he did. He’s just a grumpy old man who has nothing better to do than make a fuss about any little thing.” Noctis explained. “And normally I’d just ignore him and move on but he began to make outrageous threats for my oversight before I could explain that with his country being so far away, and the official invitations only being sent out yesterday, there was likely a delay in its arrival.” He sighed again, rolling onto his side and then his back, taking Prompto’s hand and pressing his lips against the palm. “I shouldn’t have let him get under my skin but…”

 

“Phone calls are stressful enough as it is without an old man chewing your ear off.” Prompto concluded.

 

Noctis chuckled. “Well, the Emperor of Niflheim is hardly my favourite person to begin with. I’m sure you know the tension between our countries has been tight for a while now.”

 

“Yeah…” Prompto nodded. “There… won’t be a war, will there?”

 

“I hope not.” Noctis replied, his own voice sounding unsure despite wanting to quell Prompto’s concerns. “My father managed to maintain peace; I want to do the same.” Prompto’s lips touched his cheek and Noctis turned his gaze to him, frowning. “What was that for?”

 

“Do I need a reason to adore the noble heart of my King?” Prompto asked, raised on his elbow to look down at Noctis.

 

Chuckling, Noctis pulled Prompto down with a hand at the back of his neck, kissing him full of affection. “You are too good to me, Prompto. My dear, Prompto…” He whispered, touching their foreheads. His eyes widened as Prompto shifted, hardness pressing against his thigh, reminding Noctis that Prompto had cone untouched and unstimulated all that time. Sneakily, distracting the younger with sweet kisses to his nose and cheeks, Noctis slid a hand up under the back of his shirt, brushing the smooth skin at his sides and then felt the moan upon his tongue when his thumb grazed a taut nipple. “Mmm, Prompto… it looks like I’ve neglected you.” He muttered, breaking the kisses and circling the areola, eliciting another moan, Prompto’s hips pressing against him.

 

“Your Majesty…” Prompto gasped, his breath hitching.

 

He kissed down Prompo’s neck, across his collarbone and then shifted so he could push Prompto’s shirt up to his armpits and circle Prompto’s nipple with the tip of his tongue. The bud hardened in response as Prompto let out a quiet whine, and then another gasp as Noctis sucked the nipple between his lips, suckling eagerly upon it. He hummed as hands roamed across his back, into his hair, could feel the increase in Prompto’s heartbeat. “Prompto…” He whispered, and then let his teeth lightly catch on the bud, Prompto gasping again. “Mmm, keep moaning for me.” He insisted, going back to lavishing Prompto’s chest, rolling Prompto onto his back so he could reach the other nipple, rolling it around with his tongue and squeezing the other with his thumb and forefinger.

 

Prompto didn’t hesitate in opening his lips and releasing moan after moan, having learned the sounds that urged his King on, what pleased him, made him perform more eager and lewd acts upon him. It was a decidedly better outfit than any other client he’d had. They all expected him to do all the work and for them to lie back and do nothing. The King though, he made a point to be as equal as possible. While there were times when he just wanted a quick suck to help him blow off steam, he usually returned the favour later. Just like now, as he slid his hands down Prompto’s body and into his pants, the pyjama slacks showing no protest and stretched to allow for his hard penis and balls to be pulled out over the waistband.

 

“And no underwear…” Noctis commented in a low voice. “Naughty boy.” He chided, flicking Prompto’s nipple with his tongue and then rising from the younger, shifting back on his knees and pausing when he noticed the gaze upon him. Prompto’s eyes fixed on his torso, panting softly, pink, hardened nipples standing tall, lips swollen and pupils blown. Maintaining Prompto’s gaze, Noctis rubbed his own nipples with his fingertips, letting out a moan, before tracing down his abdomen, over the intricate tattoo and towards his cock which was beginning to harden again from Prompto’s gaze alone. Prompto’s lips parted as Noctis ran the fingers of one hand over the head of his own dick, stroking the slit and letting his breath hitch. To his surprise Prompto’s breath hitched in time with his, the blond immediately biting into his bottom lip, realising what he’d done. It had been thoughtless, entirely natural.

 

And it was then that Noctis recognised the stare and the implications it held. _Desire_.

 

Fighting back his triumphant smirk, Noctis leaned over Prompto and took his cock into his mouth in one go, the head brushing the back of his throat and drawing a long, startling a gasp from the man beneath him, the younger’s back arching. The gasp was followed by a loud cry, almost a whimper as hands dragged through Noctis’s hair and thighs trembled on either side of him. Noctis continued to ravish attention on Prompto’s dick, tasting precum at the slit and feeling the pain at the back of his throat – a pain he ignored, wanting nothing more than to give Prompto the blowjob of his life. His title fell from Prompto’s mouth like a mantra, his hips itching to shift, but held down by Noctis’s firm hands, his desperation clear in the way his voice began to break and how his hands moved to grip over Noctis’s on his hips.

 

With a strained cry, and barely a warning, Prompto came, spurting into the King’s mouth, dribbling down his chin – which Noctis wiped away with his fingers which he slipped into Prompto’s mouth, to let him taste himself.

 

Affection swelled in his chest as Prompto obediently lapped at his fingers, humming at the flavour, eye contact never wavering. “Good boy, Prom.” He whispered, tucking Prompto back into his pants with only one hand.

 

Noctis tried to ignore the oddly familiar tightening in his chest, the bittersweet reminder of a crush long forgotten in his childhood, that time when he’d fancied himself in love. It couldn’t be the same feeling; it was too innocent to be the same as this.

 

Or… was it the same? Could it be possible?

 

His father had explained before his passing that there are many different kinds of love. Noctis had remembered the stare he’d given his father, the confusion in it, causing Regis to chuckle fondly, hand resting on his son’s shoulder as he elaborated. “As an example, there is the love I have for our people; the citizens of Insomnia and Eos beyond whom I am loyal to, and protect to the best of my ability. Another example would be the love you share with Ignis and Gladiolus. They are like your brothers, comrades much like siblings whom you would take a sword to the chest for just as much as they would. Never mind their official duty to you, they’d do it regardless.” Noctis was already nodding in understanding even as Regis continued. “And another love, one you may find tomorrow, or you may not find for many years to come, is that of a lover, a companion you share your life with, build trust and romance with. My son, it is a love that is sweeter than sugar but can burn with a flame fiercer than a dragon’s breath.” He’d sighed, pulling Noctis into an embrace, though slightly awkward from the angle, forcing Noctis to lean over his father upon the bed. Noctis could feel the strain in his muscles and in his breath, but couldn’t bear to refuse the embrace.

 

“And Noctis, my son, you will find this love one day, and by god I hope you do. Your mother… while our marriage arranged, became the most trusted person in my life. I want that for you.” He’d coughed a little and Noctis pulled away, eyebrows furrowing as the King’s hand cupped his cheek. “Lead our people with a just hand and a kind heart. Love them, love your brothers, find romance. Until then, walk tall, my son.”

 

Words had escaped Noctis that day, and even now, so many years later, he regretted never saying anything in return.

 

“Your Majesty?”

 

Noctis’s eyes snapped open, meeting Prompto’s concerned gaze with eyes brimmed full of tears. Prompto’s hand was cupped upon his cheek and Noctis felt a tear pool between it and his own skin, tears falling down his cheeks as he blinked. “I-I…”

 

“Shhh…” Prompto whispered, slowly sitting up and embracing him, hand upon the back of his head and he cradling the King against him, his other hand pressing along his spine. Noctis clung desperately to Prompto, a sob shaking his body, drawing a sound from his chest he hadn’t expressed in near a decade. “I’m here… it’s okay.”

 

For several long moments he cried upon Prompto’s shoulder, the younger never wavering in his soothing touches or whispered comforts, until Noctis slid back, sitting on his heels as he appraised Prompto, raising his hand to stroke his hair and down his cheek. There were tears threatening in Prompto’s eyes, the younger offering a small, comforting smile as their gazes met. And despite his sorrow, Noctis couldn’t help but smile back.

 

It was true… he was falling in love.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the King is acting a little different and Prompto isn't sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure a lot of you are aware that Breath of the Wild was released a few weeks ago... it's no excuse but it does explain my absence ;;; I apologise, but Zelda is my life blood and I waited SO long for that game omg I'm still hooked but I'm dividing my time better now that I've finished the main story. Also, after two weeks where I didn't write at all I also decided to rewrite most of this chapter because I didn't like it anymore ;;; 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!!! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long ;;; I'll try to keep it up from now on!

 

There was something different about the touches after that night, the evening when the King sobbed in his embrace, brushed his cheek with such fond familiarity. Prompto hadn’t said a word, even if tears welled in his eyes as his heart raced to a full gallop, so he wasn’t sure if it was all in his head. But even as he tried to convince himself of that, there was no denying the tingle that shot up his spine and to the tips of his toes each time they shared a glance, a kiss or when the King’s steadying hand rested under his elbow as he reached across him for the shampoo.

 

He also couldn’t ignore that their sexual escapades had calmed somewhat. Previous lustful grips, heated kisses, stripping before making it to the bed were no longer common practices, replaced with gentle embraces, arms wrapped around him from behind as the King rested his chin upon his shoulder, a kiss to his cheek, then a reluctant release.

 

Other occurrences confused Prompto as well. Usually they would just eat in the living area of the King’s quarters or at the kitchen island, but several times the King had insisted he dress nicely – nicely being a pair of black skinny jeans and button down white shirt – and treated him to candlelit dinners in one of the ‘smaller’ dining rooms of the Citadel. There they were waited upon and Prompto had to remind the King that he wasn’t quite legal for alcohol yet, but had given in to a sip of Noctis’s wine, drinking of the same glass.

 

Wine… it wasn’t his favourite thing in the world.

 

But seeing how Noctis smiled upon him from across the table, the glow of the candles cradling his features, a youthful kind of raise to his eyebrows, full of excitement and fun. For a moment, Prompto wondered how the King had looked so long ago, memory failing him as he had only been ten the year Noctis had been crowned King. He made a mental note to look up some photos – note: he had looked beyond gorgeous and Prompto was almost sad for the weathering lines of age upon the King’s face, not because he wanted a youthful face, but for the sleepless nights and the weight of Eos balanced upon his shoulders. The King hadn’t just gained years, but also all the troubles of his father and his father before him.

 

Prompto wondered how things would have been different if Noctis had become King later, but lost the train of thought as his knuckles were kissed, Noctis asking him to come to bed.

 

The gestures didn’t end with the dinners either. Prompto was being gifted with flowers most every day, a small note in Noctis’s slanted, elegant handwriting, professing sweet little confessions – such as _I’ve missed you since I walked away this morning_ and _Your smile has been on my mind all day_ and _I count the very seconds until I can be with you again_ – that brought a smile but also an intense blush to Prompto’s face. Some evenings, when flowers were not brought to him during the day, Noctis would return with a single rose, from the bushes that had been maintained in the Citadel greenhouse.

 

It should have been embarrassing to have the King kneel before him, no matter where Prompto happened to be at that moment, presenting a vibrant red rose to him, but each rose was greeted with a kiss.

 

“You know.” Prompto muttered, the petals of the rose ticking under his nose, arms folded on the countertop of the kitchen island. “One day the greenhouse is gonna run out of roses. What will you give me then?”

 

Noctis chuckled, the back of two fingers brushing down Prompto’s cheek. “I hope they never run out; no other flower could match your beauty.”

 

A shove to his chest only brought laughter to Noctis’s lips and Prompto pouted at the King with childish embarrassment. “That’s so unfair, you gotta stop saying things like that to me.”

 

Tilting his head, Noctis stepped back into Prompto’s space, fingers rising to touch under the younger’s chin. “Why?”

 

Prompto didn’t know how to answer, shaking his head and hiding his face against Noctis’s chest. “I dunno? But my chest feels like it’s gonna burst so you should stop so I don’t die.”

 

Another laugh came from Noctis and arms encircled him, drawing him into a firm embrace as lips touched at his hair. “Well then, we can’t have that.”

 

And yet, despite his words, Noctis didn’t stop.

 

In retaliation, Prompto had sat the King down and dropped the robe from his own shoulders, revealing the barely there g-string as the heavy beated music pounded through the room. After all, the name of the game was to out-fluster each other and Prompto did that for a living.

 

For his efforts on the pole Prompto had been given the honour of performing a reverse-cowboy with the King upon the living room couch.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Everything had been business as usual as far as Prompto was concerned. After all, he was used to standing still for measurements, used to following instructions to raise an arm or to part his feet just so, but he wasn’t used to it being done for something as extravagant as a suit.

 

Well, he’d had a suit made for him before, though it had consisted of booty shorts and a one-piece vest designed to look like a shirt, tie and vest together.

 

He knew this suit was going to be completely different though and he couldn’t lie, it was exciting to think about. Not to mention he was standing side by side with Noctis, the both of them being measured at the same time in the King’s extravagant office. According to Noctis, they would both be receiving one-of-a-kind suits, tailored specifically with them in mind. At first, Prompto had tried to insist on taking care of it himself, somehow, that he’d rent a suit from somewhere, but the King wouldn’t take no for an answer, leaving Prompto with no choice but to accept the gift that Noctis insisted would be a Christmas present. 

 

“You wouldn’t say no to a gift from me, would you?” Noctis had asked, his lips lightly pouted as blinked pleadingly at him behind dark eyelashes. It was unfair perhaps, for the King to bribe him like that, but Prompto had to admit, the King could be unbelievably _adorable_ when he wanted to be.

 

“I think we have everything, Your Majesty.” One of the women announced with a bow of her head, the other seamstresses bowing their heads to the pair. “We’ll have both suits ready well before the gala to allow for any additional hemming that may be required.”

 

Noctis nodded to her, smiling with a familiarity that told Prompto the woman had been working for the palace a long time. “Thank you, Chloe. I look forward to seeing what you create for us.”

 

Her returning smile was delighted as she looked between them, Prompto not at all realising that the King’s gaze had fallen onto him, fixated. The women excused themselves once they’d collected and packed away their measuring tapes and papers, promising not to let the King down on their task. 

 

Prompto sighed, exaggeratedly stretching his arms in the air as he perched himself onto the arm of the lounge. He hadn’t spent much time in the King’s office, but it was just as cosy and welcoming as the King’s living room, warm wooden furnishings, a lounge and set of arm chairs around a table to one side, an ornate desk and chair that was surprisingly neat aside from the stack of papers on one side of it. The King had a lot more paperwork than Prompto assumed and he felt a little bad for taking up such large chunks of his time each day. Still, he couldn’t feel too bad when the warm hand cupped his cheek and lips touched his hair as Noctis walked by, heading towards the desk. “Do you want me to leave?” Prompto asked, noticing the way the King stared at the pile of paperwork with disdain.

 

There was a grateful smile on Noctis’s lips when he met Prompto’s gaze. “I would never  _want_  you to leave, but...” He sighed with a shake of his head and then sat in his desk chair with another huff. “Nah, I would never even  _need_  you to leave, either.”

 

Prompto couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, seeing the torn expression on his King’s face. He was cast a perplexed frown in response and Prompto pushed off the lounge to approach the desk, his fingers brushing the edge of the polished mahogany on his way around it. “Your Majesty, sending me away because you have work to do isn’t going to hurt my feelings.” He assured Noctis, leaning one hand on the desk and another on his hip. “I don’t want to distract you, so I don’t mind vacating.”

 

A hand was held out to him and Prompto took it, sliding his fingertips against the King’s palm before their hands were clasped together. “Prompto… your thoughtfulness knows no bounds.” Noctis muttered, turning their hands so he could press his lips to Prompto’s knuckle, much like a man would greet a woman. The act sent a jolt through his heart, freezing it for long enough that Prompto had to remind himself to breathe. “And as much as I would hate to send you away… I really should. Not just for my focus, but so you don’t waste away with boredom.”

 

Chuckling, Prompto squeezed Noctis’s hand. “I wish I could take you away from the same fate. But as you always say, a King’s work is never done.”

 

“Indeed.” Noctis replied, gaze fond as he kept a firm hold on Prompto’s hand. “Shall I see you for dinner?”

 

Prompto nodded, and smiled into the kiss Noctis pulled him into, only to gasp as he was tugged further still until he had no choice but to climb into the King’s lap, hands in his hair and lips parting so an eager tongue could trace the edges of Prompto’s teeth.

 

The King’s thigh rose and rubbed between his legs, and Prompto whimpered. Oh it was bad, so very, very bad. He was getting _hard_ , right there in the King’s office where anybody could walk in, but there was no sign that Noctis was going to let up. Did he actually intend to make him cum right then and there –

 

“Your Majesty.”

 

The sudden presence of another person sent Prompto flying backwards, falling off the chair and somehow managing to stay upright even as he stumbled towards the wall at the back of the office.  

 

Ignis Scientia was, by all accounts, a very generous and understanding person, even though he was a little strict upon occasion and had definitely been given the right job at the King’s side. But at that moment he was settling Prompto with the most disappointed stare the blond had ever received. And it was terrifying.

 

“U-uh, Prompto… perhaps it is best if you left now.” Noctis prompted him. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

Prompto managed a nod as he made his way towards the door, pausing to say “W-well, I’ll see you later then” before he just about took off sprinting down the hall.  

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

“Forgive me for saying so, Noct, but that was incredibly reckless and you should know better.” Ignis stated firmly, placing the file he held down on the King’s desk.

 

“Oh come on, Iggy.” Noctis sighed. “Don’t tell me you haven’t imagined pinning some person down on your desk in broad daylight?”

 

The colour Ignis’s cheeks grew was highly amusing, but Noctis didn’t dare voice that thought aloud considering how Ignis pushed up his glasses as if doing so would hide the shade. “I most certainly have not and I would advise that you refrain from acting on such thoughts in the future.”

 

“Suggestion noted.” Noctis muttered, dejected. He was a grown man dammit, but knowing that Ignis was right. While people in the Citadel knew the King held a male retainer, it wouldn’t do if the King was seen being ‘indecent’ with said retainer in his office. He sighed. “So, what else is on the agenda for today?”

 

“Other that this report, not a lot. Surprisingly.” Ignis said, regaining his composure incredibly fast. “Although, I hope you know that many council members are waiting for their requests to be reviewed and I can only take care of so many of them.” Ignis stated.

 

“Ignis. I’ve been at this for ten years now. I _know_.” Noctis muttered, trying to sound too annoyed at Ignis. He was just doing his job.

 

“Perhaps you should take some time this week to train with Gladio?” Ignis suggested. “You’ve ben restless and usually exhausting yourself physically remedies that.”

 

Noctis shook his head, face in his hands, elbows on his desk. “Ignis...”

 

“There isn’t any problem with Prompto, I hope.” Ignis continued. “You’ve already asked him to stay on as your retainer and you haven’t asked me to find another so I can only assume everything is okay with him.”

 

“Everything… is… I don’t know.”

 

Ignis frowned. “You don’t know?”

 

Noctis nodded, pushing both hands into his hair, forcing the black strands off his forehead. “I think I love him.”

 

“Well, I’m glad it’s finally dawned on you.”

 

His gaze snapped up, stunned by Ignis’s words. “What?”

 

Ignis was smiling slightly, a hand on his hip as he gave Noctis the most condescending look. Noctis couldn’t even be insulted by it when Ignis spoke again. “Noct, you’ve been showing the signs of puppy love for _weeks_. Even Gladio has noticed.”

 

His cheeks flushed red and Noctis hid his face again. “I’ve only been trying to court him for two weeks, Ignis. I take him to dinner in the eastern dining hall and I’ve been bringing him flowers.”

 

“Yes and before that you didn’t stop talking about him, or pining for his company.” Ignis reminded him. “Trust me, Noctis. It’s been _weeks_.”

 

If possible, his cheeks flushed darker and Noctis groaned with embarrassment. “Gods… what do I do?”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Well, for starters, I would suggest telling him.”

 

And yet he could only conclude, two weeks later that he was a bigger coward than even Ignis or Gladiolus thought he was – pestering him constantly about the subject. He ignored or shied away from each and every chance to tell Prompto of his heart, unable to help the natural avoidance he’d been born with, never wanting to show the truth, afraid of losing everything dear. Of course he continued to lavish gifts and affection upon Prompto, kissing his hand any chance he got, cupping his face when he kissed his forehead in the morning and at night, arranging more romantic walks in the freshly fallen snow. He had even made time to teach Prompto the most popular of the folk dances practiced at the Christmas Gala, Ignis assisting in the instructions while Noctis took the place of his partner, hand firm around his, arm about Prompto’s waist.

 

So many chances and all of them went wasted.

 

“Yes, okay. I’m a coward.” Noctis muttered, looking at his own reflection in the mirror, reminding himself verbally in case the gods were watching and thought he didn’t know.

 

It was the night of the Christmas Gala and while he and Prompto still got along just fine, he had begun to notice the change in Prompto’s mood, how it boosted at his presence, but fell whenever the younger thought he wasn’t looking. Each time he saw the down turn of his lips and the sadness in his eyes, Noctis almost blurted out everything, but couldn’t. Telling Prompto just because he looked sad would only make Prompto think it was a ploy to try and make things better. No, he had to find the right moment. 

 

He sighed and rinsed the razor again before searching for the barely used aftershave to pat onto his freshly shaven jaw. It stung a little, but hoped it would be worth it just to see the look on Prompto’s face. He’d been told before that he looked much younger when he didn’t have the beard, though Noctis wasn’t sure how well he could trust Lunafreya’s observation, but he hoped it might brighten Prompto’s day.

 

The boy in question was currently in the living room of the royal quarters, being dressed in his custom made suit, his hair and makeup done and being reminded of the etiquette he would have to show. No one would know of Prompto’s true occupation aside from those working in the Citadel, so Prompto was posing as a noble born representative from southern Duscae, though a very sheltered noble to help limit his experience of the Duscae region. It wouldn’t do for another noble to begin asking too many questions and make Prompto nervous.

 

Another sigh left his lips as he made his way down the stairs, Prompto was bound to be nervous anyway. If Prompto hadn’t shown so much excitement about attending the Gala, Noctis might have tried to stop him from going altogether.

 

Before he reached the bottom of the stairs he could see Prompto, being fussed over by the women who would be fussing over him next. They’d gotten him into the suit without an issue and were fruitlessly trying to get him to cooperate as they did his hair. Apparently they weren’t doing it right and Prompto was trying to take over.

 

A smile spread over his lips, watching as Prompto tried to explain how he wanted it go and that no he didn’t want his eyelashes tinted black, he liked them blond like his hair and _please_ he’d been doing his own hair and makeup for years, he knew what worked and what didn’t. Prompto was a kind spirit but he could spit fire when he needed to, a factor of his personality that he had learned second hand, had never had the anger directed at himself before. He liked it. He liked that Prompto would still stand up for himself and put his foot down. He wished he had the freedom for such things. As it was, he had to be accommodating and welcoming to everyone and everything.

 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Noctis cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him in an instant, the women all bowing their heads in greeting before setting their sights on Prompto’s appearance once more. Prompto’s eyes, however, remained fixed upon him, wide for a few moments before he frowned, as if trying to spot the difference. Noctis couldn’t help the grin that grew on his lips as he turned his chin each way, running his fingertips along the smooth jawline.

 

Prompto’s eyes widened again, lips falling open in an unashamed ‘O’ of realisation.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Prompto’s mind drifted as the women helped him dress in the unfamiliar set of clothing. It was the Christmas Gala and he was set to enter the main throne room at the same time as the other guests, which meant that the King would still be getting dressed when he walked through the ornate doors he had only seen but never entered.

 

The King entering his mind made him feel uneasy, reminding him of the odd things that had been happening. It was like out of one of those old novels Aranea kept in her office, - because he only had experience with novels like those because of the one that he’d picked up and read for an hour while waiting for her to return. Those ones where every person’s actions was judged and scrutinised because society was messed up back then, apparently. It was like… they had only just met and Noctis was easing into the physical components of their relationship. As if they didn’t still engage in sex.

 

Prompto sighed and shifted his shoulders, feeling the tough fabric shifting with him, but didn’t stretch much at all. The pants were fitted to his lean legs, the shoes they sat over sleek, the white shirt he wore tucked into his pants was crisp but soft on his skin, cuffs buttoned with golden links, black tie uncomfortable around his neck where the firm collar of the shirt was buttoned up. There was a white vest too, buttoned down the front, and then the white coat over the top, with a shiny blue silk interior lining. He watched as the women buttoned only the top button of the coat and told him to keep it like that unless he really needed to unbutton it.

 

“There’s other buttons on there, but it looks best when only the top one is done, okay?” They told him.

 

He nodded idly to their instructions, but couldn’t help but complain when they started playing with his hair. He’d already done it how he liked it so having them mucking around with it didn’t sit right with him. And his makeup too, they wanted to actually tint his eyelashes and eyebrows, something he’d never done, something he never wanted to do. Their arguments weren’t going to change his mind and he pouted firmly to enforce his desperation to keep things as they were. They were only just getting the picture when he heard a familiar voice clearing their throat and his head turned to land upon the King of Lucis.

 

Noctis was dressed casually, ready to be dressed in his formal wear at any time, hair a little damp from his recent shower. But something was different. Prompto frowned at the King, trying to figure out what was off. A grin spread across Noctis’s mouth and it only confused him further until the King purposefully displayed his jaw.

 

He’d _shaved_.

 

The black hairs that tickled whenever they had kissed, had scratched his face in embraces, were all gone. His jaw dropped. He couldn’t help it. Noctis looked at least five years younger, his skin smooth and jaw straight, accenting the youth that clung to his features, his face now matching the mischief that often shone in his ocean eyes.

 

When he was finally released from the women, Prompto stepped over to Noctis, unconsciously raising a hand to slide along the smooth jaw, amazed at the difference a simple shave could make.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Noctis speaking stunned him and Prompto retracted his hand, hiding his surprise by laying the hand on Noctis’s shoulder instead, daring to raise his eyes to meet those of his King. He bit his lip, unsure how to answer. Because he _did_. But would saying so make things even more uncomfortable between them? He settled for a nod, hoping his smile was genuine.

 

Whether Noctis noticed or not, it wasn’t clear as he turned his chin side to side again, giving Prompto a better view now that he was closer. “It makes me look younger, right? Handsomer?”

 

The words made Prompto laugh unconsciously and he lightly shoved Noctis’s shoulder. “Yeah. Makes you act younger too.”

 

Noctis’s smile made his heart race. _Breathe, Prompto. Breathe_. He leaned in, his words almost touching his ear as a gentle hand pressed against his waist. Fire flared from the touch despite the many layers of clothes. “You’ve had an influence on me.”

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lunafreya, the saviour and protector of Prompto when beasts attack at the Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo update!! Here we go! The Gala starts! Not that there's gonna be heaps of chapters for it but yeah you'll find out. I was so SO looking forward to this chapter cos I love Luna and I needed her to be in the AU and yes her stepping in to help Prom... yep I love it!
> 
> Anyways please enjoy the chapter~ and if you ever wanna chat to be about stuff please leave a comment or some find me on tumblr (noctschocobo.tumblr.com), I'm pretty much always online so feel free to say hi!

He had barely spent an hour in the Gala before Prompto had decided he wanted to leave.

 

Of course the throne room was gorgeous, far more magnificent when actually viewing it with his own eyes – no photograph could ever do it justice though he wished he could have brought his camera with him. And it was decorated beyond anything Prompto could have imagined, many pine trees lining the perimeter of the hall, coated with snow that felt cold but couldn’t be real, baubles of glittering silver hanging off the branches of the trees and the ceiling, creating a magical like atmosphere.

 

That and the food and drink was absolutely _divine_ , the kitchen staff had definitely stepped it up a notch for this event, each piece he tried starting another party in his mouth. And the champagne he tasted washed it all down wonderfully, though he kept to just the one glass, not sure how well he could handle his liquor.

 

If only, it had been the atmosphere and the food that he had to worry about, or he wouldn’t ever want the party to end. He’d wanted to blend into the background from the very start and enjoy the Gala as a spectator, but it seemed others there had other ideas.

 

There were more single women at the Gala than Prompto had anticipated and each and every one of them had their sights set on him. And it seemed that shaking his head and insisting he wasn’t a good dancer didn’t work. They began to offer on the spot dance lessons and Prompto was fast running out of excuses.

 

“Please excuse me.” Prompto pleaded, searching for a way out from the ring of women who encircled him. “I’ve got somewhere to be.”

 

“Like my arms.” One of the women swooned, the others joining in the chorus of giggles that followed.

 

Prompto backed against the wall, with nowhere to go. This was it, this was how he was gonna die. In any other situation he could have put on his dancer persona and get away without a problem but at such an occasion, where Noctis was likely to approach him and be seen with him, he couldn’t. It could cause trouble where it wasn’t necessary.

 

“Ah! There you are.”

 

The voice caused the women to part, finally, and Prompto thanked his lucky stars until he saw who had spoken, who was walking towards him at that very moment. Everyone knew who Lady Lunafreya was. She had been the first in line of possible brides for the King of Lucis, and would still be if it wasn’t for the fact that she had announced her engagement to another just months ago. Her blonde hair was beautifully arranged at the back of her head, curls falling down the sides of her face, accenting her unmatched beauty, along with the modest gown of white that she wore.

 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Lunafreya continued, linking her arm with Prompto’s and leading him away from the stunned women without a fight – the women too confounded by her sudden presence to do much, let alone speak. She pulled Prompto onto the dancefloor just as a new song started, the music of the folk dance familiar enough that Prompto was able to get into position in time to begin the dance with her. “Sorry for barging in like that. It looked like you needed a hand.” She said, smile sheepish upon her face.

 

“No, I should be thanking you. They wouldn’t let me go.” Prompto replied, spinning her, then taking her opposite hand, her back to him, other hand upon her waist as he led her around the dancefloor along with the other dancers. “I’m glad someone came to my rescue.”

 

She giggled brightly, amused by his words. “Happy to help.”

 

For several minutes, Prompto continued dancing with her without much conversation, only a few comments about the weather and how lucky they were that the Citadel had reliable heating. She was a delight to be around and he felt oddly comfortable with her, her gaze kind but not expectant, seemingly enjoying his company at just that value. It helped that she was engaged, but Prompto was more than certain that several of the women back there had been engaged, if not married and it hadn’t stopped them.

 

The music ended and the dancers all stood awkwardly, expecting a new track to play, but none came, a chorused murmur enveloping the crowd.

 

Instead of music, the great doors to the throne room opened and Prompto felt his own breath hitch as the crowd began to part, Lunafreya having to guide him to one side as the blond had frozen to the spot. The King of Lucis himself stepped through the doors, Ignis and Gladiolus flanking him, dressed in the finest suit Prompto had ever seen – a suit that was also more than just oddly familiar. It took a simple glance at his own suit that confirmed it.

 

He hadn’t had the chance to see Noctis in his Gala suit before he’d left to join the party, so he’d had no idea. The suit Noctis wore was all black, his coat, shirt, vest and pants, all the way to his polished shoes, though his tie was white and contrasted perfectly. To most it may not look much the same to Prompto’s, with his suit being mostly white, a tie of black around his neck, but the make alone, the design, down to the matching gold cufflinks, was all the same.

 

His heart swelled and ached all at the same time. There was no way this was a mistake, with only one explanation: Noctis had asked for their suits to match.

 

Noctis was nearing him and Prompto had to keep himself from throwing himself at the King. This gesture was huge and soon enough others would begin to notice the similarity of their suits, it spoke absolute _volumes_ about their link to one another. Holding his breath, he stood completely still, eyes upon Noctis’s in the hopes of catching his gaze. There was a slight glance in his direction, the corners of his lips turning up just slightly, enough for Prompto to know that he’d not only been noticed, but had caused the King to waver in his professional composure.

 

It was a win, not a big one, but a win nonetheless.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

“Of course Luna would find him.” Gladiolus commented, a smirk upon his face.

 

Noctis tried not to smile too broadly. He was standing on the second landing before the throne, above the crowd enough that he was clearly visible. The best part though, was that Prompto was also visible in the crowd. Once Noctis’s entrance had completed the music had started again, Lunafreya pulling Prompto into another dance. Prompto was smiling, and Noctis’s own smile spread unconsciously. He had sent a message to Lunafreya with a photo of Prompto, asking if she could keep an eye on his retainer throughout the festivities. She had been eager to help, though her interest in his relationship with Prompto had become a minor concern.

 

She vowed not to make Prompto uncomfortable but sometimes Lunafreya just did that to people.

 

Being so close but still so far from Prompto was nearing on agony. “When do I get to actually join in?” Noctis asked.

 

Ignis chuckled. “It’s rare that you _want_ to join in.” He received an exasperated glance and merely answered the question asked in response. “Once you’ve had an audience with each of the world leaders here tonight. But you know that already.”

 

“And that won’t take long, will it?” Noctis clarified. “I have no patience tonight.”

 

“They’ll expect at least a conversation with you.” Ignis replied with a look that read ‘ _and no, you cannot get away with a greeting alone_ ’.

 

Noctis groaned as Gladiolus clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get through it, Noct. Just think, once you’ve pleased them all, you can go dance with your twink.”

 

He was able to roll his eyes at Gladiolus before plastering a smile onto his lips, the Mayor of Lestallum making her way up the stairs towards him. “I really wish you’d stop calling him that.” He mumbled, and then reached out a hand, accepting the familiar handshake.

 

Many of the leaders were familiar faces to Noctis – such as those of Lunafreya’s parents – and it became business as usual, smiling to each of them and acting like he wanted to hear about each detail of their cities, which he _did_ to an extent. But he couldn’t help but glance to the crowd, keeping a tab on Prompto’s whereabouts. It seemed that Lunafreya was keeping him at her side, even when they’d taken a break from dancing, standing to one side of the dancefloor, a familiar man standing at Lunafreya’s other side. That had to be her fiancé, a man who had once been a part of the Kingsglaive when King Regis had ruled and had since transferred to Tenebrae to become a palace guard.

 

The tale of Lady Lunafreya’s romance with a common palace guard had spread far and wide but only those who knew her well were aware of the actual story. That they had met at the Citadel many years prior to his transfer and fell in love, prompting Nyx to leave for Tenebrae to be nearer to Lunafreya. As far as Noctis was concerned, it was a far better love story than the one’s spun by the public.

 

“You are quite… transfixed with the crowd this evening, aren’t you, Your Majesty?”

 

The voice was familiar and was also enough for Noctis to feel a shiver of dread down his spine as he came out of his thoughts and turned to see the last person he wanted to see. “Chancellor Ardyn Izuna. How unusual for you to approach me as a world leader.” He commented, the older man only smirking in response. “Shouldn’t the Emperor be here instead?”

 

“Emperor Aldercapt was unable to make the trip.” Ardyn explained with a wave of his hand as if the matter was irrelevant. “He is an elderly man, after all.”

 

His frown turned into an all-out glare, not liking the tone Ardyn used. And that the Emperor had kicked up so much trouble about his invitation in the first place only to snub the Gala together... it left a bad taste in his mouth. “Of course…”

 

“As his representative though, I must commend you, and the Citadel, on this magnificent display. You have outdone yourselves again.” Ardyn stated. “A magnificent Christmas Gala, one to be remembered.”

 

Noctis couldn’t help but be suspicious of the man and his easily delivered compliments. He had interacted with the Chancellor before and didn’t much enjoy any of those experiences. There just seemed to be something up his sleeve any time they spoke and Noctis simply couldn’t trust a man like that.

 

“And I must say; you have quite the companion as well. Very _suited_ for you. Opposites attract, after all.” Ardyn commented. “To think you wouldn’t have him standing at your side. Are you not proud of him?” He caught sight of Noctis’s stunned expression and smirked, pleased. “Or perhaps I am overlooking the obvious?”

 

Noctis set his jaw, teeth clenched. How he even knew about Prompto at all was a mystery, but that he would speak so _freely_ about him as well? It baffled Noctis, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t stand his ground. “My private relations are not any of your business, Chancellor, and you would be wise to remember that.”

 

The threat barely seemed to concern Ardyn, though he did bow enough to make a show of it. “Of course, forgive me. I was merely curious about him. I am certain he was familiar… a quaint little bar I visited a few years back while accompanying the Emperor…”

 

Ardyn glanced at Noctis and Noctis could only hope his expression hid his horror. How was it possible? That someone _here_ had seen Prompto at the bar. “His origins have nothing to do with you either.” Noctis hissed.

 

A chuckle fell from Ardyn’s lips and Noctis wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the nose. “I believe they do.” He said, grin only widening as he spoke. “I commend you on your choice of retainer, Your Majesty. And I speak from the most personal of experiences.” He added.

 

Before Noctis could demand to know what he meant, Ardyn was on his way back down the stairs to join the crowd. Noctis’s hands were shaking in fists at his sides, staring in disbelief and absolute _rage_ as he realised…

 

Prompto had to have serviced Ardyn at some time, had let himself be forced upon by him.

 

“Noct… you have spoken to everyone.” Ignis told him, voice close as he lay a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “Go to him.”

 

Noctis didn’t need telling twice, descending the stairs faster than would be considered appropriate as he scanned the crowd, finding Prompto’s signature hair style from a distance. He couldn’t very well run through the guests, but he did weave around each one, muttering his apologies as he went.

 

The last thing he wanted was for Prompto to even _see_ Ardyn, at least not while at his side. Neither of them had brought up the dark times of Prompto’s early escort days, the clients who had hurt him, who had – without Prompto needing to go into details for Noctis to simply _know_ – forced themselves onto and into him before he was ready. And knowing that one of those assholes was right there and could have Prompto within arm’s reach? It made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end and only hastened his steps to find Prompto faster.

 

When his hand pressed around Prompto’s shoulder, the blond turned with widened eyes and lips parted as if prepared to retaliate, only to gasp softly at the sight of Noctis standing there. “Your Majesty…” He muttered, his eyes softening.

 

“I’m sorry, Prompto, I couldn’t get away any sooner.” Noctis explained, sliding his arm around Prompto’s so the younger’s hand hooked in his elbow. “And Luna, it’s good to see you again.” He greeted, offering his hand to her, which she took and slightly bowed her head.

 

“You as well, Noctis.” Lunafreya said, retracting her hand and sliding it into the hand of the man beside her. “And you’ve met Nyx.”

 

Noctis nodded, offering his hand to him now, accepting the firm handshake. “Yes. It’s been a while, Nyx. Congratulations on your engagement, now that I have the chance to say so in person.”

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Nyx replied, a confident, lopsided kind of smile on his lips.

 

“And I need to thank you for watching over Prompto for me tonight.” Noctis added. “I didn’t expect you to take the promise so seriously.”

 

Lunafreya shook her head. “It was a pleasure and a privilege, Noctis. Prompto is a delightful person…” She paused, lowering her voice. “If you hurt him I’ll disown you.” She threatened.

 

He couldn’t help the laugh, even as he felt Prompto’s hand cling tighter at his coat sleeve. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Noctis vowed and then turned his gaze back to Prompto, who had been staying silent but content at his side, but was flushed pink following the exchange. “Have you been enjoying yourself, Prompto? I saw you were dancing earlier, our lessons paid off, right?”

 

The light blush darkened upon Prompto’s cheeks and he nodded. “Y-yeah. Having a good partner in Lady Lunafreya made all the difference.”

 

Lunafreya covered her mouth, but the giggle still escaped as Noctis stared in open mouthed awe at the absolute flattening Prompto just dealt him. “I believe I need to reinstate my place as Prompto’s ideal dance partner.” Noctis stated.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Prompto challenged, sliding his hand from Noctis’s elbow and holding it out for Noctis to take. “But, I’ll give you a chance to. Your Majesty?”

 

Sliding his hand into Prompto’s, Noctis excused themselves from Lunafreya and Nyx’s company to lead Prompto onto the dancefloor. While it wasn’t unusual for men to dance in a pair at such events, it wasn’t so common for the _King_ to do so and there would be articles about it for days if not weeks, but Noctis couldn’t have cared less as he spun Prompto once and then set their arms into position to begin dancing.

 

The fast paced folk dance worked a sweat up onto their foreheads and Noctis revelled in it, his blood pumping with adrenaline and excitement. Prompto was laughing, letting himself make mistakes, the fun he was having more than enough to ignore them. He spun Prompto and then dipped him as the song came to an abrupt end.

 

Moments passed and Noctis felt like time had frozen around them, Prompto’s chest was heaving and his lips were parted as he fought to catch his breath, but he was still and staring at him with eyes that sparkled with pure life. Boy, did he want to kiss those lips right there and then.

 

But music started again and Noctis awkwardly pulled Prompto back into a standing position. This song was slow and sweet, focused on piano and violins, lyrics beginning to weave the story of an innocent romance with the music. There was no set choreography as it was a recent release, and Noctis took the opportunity to tug Prompto a little closer, his arm firm around his back, swaying to the tune, even letting himself hum along. Their gaze didn’t break, two hues of blue fixated upon one another, a craving far beyond affection, far beyond desire.

 

If Noctis ever needed more proof that he was in love with Prompto, this would be the perfect evidence.

 

Prompto’s lips broadened with a smile, soft and shy, leaning forward to rest his head against Noctis’s chest, sighing in absolute contentment. He held Prompto tighter against him, his lips brushing the top of Prompto’s hair as he angled his chin down. Right then and there, Noctis knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Prompto was everything he would ever want or need. Butterflies burst in his stomach, fluttering into his chest and setting his heart on fire.

 

He pulled their joined hands to his chest so Prompto could feel his beating heart, taking a few steadying breaths to prepare his heart for the worst. This could be the worst place possible, but for all the times he had chickened out on confessing to Prompto, he couldn’t back down now. And there was no place more romantic, than in the middle of the dance floor at a Christmas party where the decorations glittered and the day before Christmas, a day filled with giving.

 

And there was no gift he wanted to give Prompto more than his own heart.

 

“Prompto…” He began. “I’ve never said it before, not in so many words, but…” He hesitated as Prompto raised his head from his chest, gaze meeting the King’s once again. “Prompto, I’ve fallen in love with you.

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn makes a nuisance of himself and Nyx provides some wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie!! Here's the next chapter~~~~ 
> 
> (ps: plz don't hate meeee)
> 
> If you'd like to come check out my Tumblr and say hi, please do~~~ >> noctschocobo.tumblr.com

“I-I feel like you have no idea what you’re saying.” Prompto muttered, legs pacing back and forth on the balcony.

 

Noctis could see now that confessing to Prompto in the middle of a crowd had been a bad idea and had led the blond to one of the balconies leading off from the throne room. It had meant taking him up the stairs towards the throne, but at that point it was better to be out of sight.

 

He sighed, sitting upon the marble bench. “I know exactly what I’m saying, Prompto.” Noctis assured him.

 

“But… but it doesn’t make any sense.” Prompto insisted. “I-I’m just… I’m just your _whore_.” He hissed, disgust surrounding the word. “You can’t _love_ me.”

 

Standing, Noctis managed to grab Prompto’s arm and stop him in his tracks, turning the younger to face him. “You are not my whore, Prompto. And you never have been. You can’t talk about yourself like that!”

 

Prompto sobbed softly, staring at his feet. “You hired me to warm your bed, Your Majesty, that’s what whores do.”

 

“That may be, but you’re more than that. Prompto, you warm my _heart_.” The words he’d found so hard to express all these weeks finally brimming to the surface. “I cannot stop thinking of you when we are apart, I look at you and I feel like my very soul is finally complete, when you’re in my arms I have the most precious being in my world right there.” He felt tears in his own eyes, watching as tears spilled over and down Prompto’s cheeks. “I-I do not expect you to feel the same. No, I could never force that on you. But keeping this to myself… it’s been agony. I held you and I loved you, but it all felt so one-sided.

 

“It’s why I started courting you. Arranging dinners, sending flowers… I couldn’t know if my intentions would be known, but it made things hurt less, allowed me to try and convey how I felt without saying the words because I’m a coward when it comes to words.” Noctis admitted with a sheepish smile. “Prompto... I’m tired of keeping you shut in the confines of my sleeping quarters. I want to bring you out into the spotlight at my side, to show Eos and the world that I am proud of you and what we have.” He said, fingers brushing a tear away as it trailed down Prompto’s freckle studded cheek. “Marriage may not be on the cards for some time, there will be uproar and questions and the council will probably be pissed beyond belief, but I couldn’t care less about them, or anyone else.”

 

The mention of marriage was enough to bring Prompto out of his silence, eyes widening as jaw going slack. “Your Majesty…”

 

“And if two men in the depths of Insomnia’s underground can wed without prejudice, then why can’t the King – who made the law enabling such unions – do the same?” Noctis reasoned.

 

A smile broke across Prompto’s lips, a soft laugh escaping. “You would marry _me_?”

 

Noctis leaned his lips against Prompto’s forehead, a fond, affectionate gesture that never failed to send Prompto’s heart into a flutter. “In a heartbeat, if I could.”

 

Flush upon his cheeks and stuttering heart, Prompto lightly smacked his fist against Noctis’s chest. “Y-You’re... too much, Your Majesty.” He complained, but his smile was so fond, Noctis only beamed in return. Prompto sighed, leaning in to embrace the King, chuckling softly when Noctis took his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist to sway along with the music wafting from the party. Even with the chill in the air, Prompto felt warmth. The King… was  _in love with him_. A grin as giddy as his mind felt was on his lips, only just able to contain the squeak of joy. It was a relief, finally having clarity to the King's thoughts of him. The only problem was, that there was a throb in his chest, almost a prodding reminder that he was a  _retainer_. He had been hired for sex. So even if the love of his King was a joyous honour, Prompto couldn’t ignore the facts of his own upbringing, of his own stature in society. Couldn't ignore that even if he admired the King and could say the love directed at him as mutual, he was still just a lowly commoner. 

 

“I do not mean to rush you.” Noctis muttered, his voice pulling Prompto from his thoughts. “But you have not said how you feel about this... or rather... how you feel for me.”

 

Prompto blinked, realising that no, he hadn’t said a word about that. “Your Majesty…” He whispered, raising his head, heart hammering anxiously against his rib cage. “I can’t say I don’t feel the same but…” He paused to look away, noticing the glimmer in Noctis’s eyes increase and then vanish. “But I just need some time. I-I’m not ready to be more than what I am.”

 

Fingers under Prompto’s chin, Noctis guided eyes to meet his own and felt a pain he’d never felt, seeing the uncertainty in Prompto’s gaze. “Prompto... I won’t force you. Just know this, if you refuse to believe anything else: I love  _you_. Not your title - or lack thereof. Not your body.  _You_. And that ‘you’ can be whoever you want. I said that I wanted to bring you into a spotlight, but if that isn’t what you want then so be it. You can remain at my side in silence, or you can leave and strive to be more. I will support you, no matter what it is you want. Just... promise me that you will allow me to love you until the last of my days – because that is what  _I_  desire.” He sighed, kissing his nose and then humming in surprise as Prompto’s mouth rose a moment later to capture his. 

 

Prompto’s mouth was desperate and filled with fresh tears as he clung around the King's shoulders, the kiss loud and all sucking lips and teeth catching on skin, fingers in hair, hands braced on his waist. He tasted sweet and like whatever champagne he'd sipped during the evening and Noctis savoured the flavour, meeting each sweep of the tongue and each moan with his own, allowing Prompto to guide the way, readily taking some steps back until his behind was pressing against the barrier of the balcony, Prompto’s fingers creating a ruckus of his hair. The stylists would be enraged, but Noctis couldn’t care less. Prompto had him wrapped around his little finger and always would, he could do no wrong; ignorant as the thought was. There was little that could destroy this moment, that could end it so suddenly, but as luck would have it...

 

“I thought I saw you disappearing up here...”

 

Prompto tensed to the degree that he didn't turn, even as Noctis broke the kiss and looked up, over Prompto’s head and took sight of the unwelcome intruder. “Chancellor Izunia, I don’t recall anyone being allowed up the throne steps unless expressly invited.” Noctis stated, voice like venom. “Explain yourself, immediately.”

 

Noctis maintained his grip upon Prompto’s waist, protective and preventing him from turning and although the grip didn’t hurt, Prompto could feel the slight tremble, anger coursing through his King’s veins. He wanted to comfort him, offer him the support he so willingly gave to him, but the voice of the other man was enough to keep him rooted to the spot, terror drenching him like a waterfall. 

 

“Why, I merely wished to bid you farewell before I departed. There is much to do in the Empire, after all.” Ardyn drawled. “But I see I have interrupted a tender moment. I do apologise.” He bowed, but Noctis still didn’t believe a word. This man, vile as he was, was also intelligent beyond belief. “However...” As he stood upright, Noctis kept his stare icy and his hold warm and protective around Prompto, drawing him closer in response to the way yellow eyes landed on the blond. “It is a pleasure to see my dear Sunshine again. My, my, how you have grown these last few years.”

 

Prompto flinched and Noctis tightened his hold. “You have nothing to say to him. You’ve said your farewell, now leave. Any welcome you may have had is long over.”

 

“Now, now, Your Majesty. Given the history Sunshine and I share, it is only fair that I be allowed an audience with him.” Ardyn insisted, almost a plea – one that fell upon deaf ears.

 

Noctis growled. “Any time spent on you would be wasted.” 

 

Ardyn chuckled at the insult. “Well then, that is a real shame... Miss Highwind promised I’d be allowed to speak with my Sunshine alone.” He muttered, shaking his head as if regretful. Noctis felt Prompto inhale, the name of his former employer breaking whatever trance had frozen him. “I suppose I shall have to show her and that business of hers just what it means to break a promise given to me.” He said, turning to leave.

 

“W-wait!” Prompto was almost more shocked by his own actions than Noctis was, turning and stepping out of the King’s reach towards Ardyn, his hands shaking fists at his sides as he fought off the disgust boiling in his chest. “I-I’ll speak with you, j-just leave Aranea alone.”

 

Stepping forward, Noctis brushed Prompto’s waist with his hand. “Prom – ” 

 

“I’ll be fine, Y... Noctis.” Prompto insisted, turning his head towards him but not meeting his gaze. He almost flushed. It was the first time he’d called the King by name, but he knew people like Ardyn, knew that it would take strength of will to get through this. And showing his bond with Noctis would speak volumes. Still, he didn’t dare look at the King’s face, not wanting to see the expression on his face. “Don’t worry.”

 

“Now that’s the way. Sunshine can take care of himself.” Ardyn said, a pleased grin on his lips. 

 

Noctis set a hard stare to Ardyn, then looked back to Prompto, who was shaking, but his expression determined and firm. He sighed, not liking the situation, but he had to respect Prompto, and let him fight his battles. “I will be just inside.” He told Prompto, a word of support. “If you need me, just shout.”

 

“Thank you, Noctis.” Prompto muttered, accepting the lingering kiss to his cheek with a fond smile. “This won’t take long.”

 

Stepping around Prompto, Noctis paused beside Ardyn on his way back inside, angered at this point that he still had to look up slightly to look into his eyes. “If you lay an unwanted hand on him, I will  _break_  that hand.” He vowed, and then continued on his way. He stood just inside, back against the wall, listening as best he could.

 

Prompto watched Noctis leave with a voice in his ears screaming for the King to stay. But no, to protect Aranea, and everything she had, everything Cindy and those he had lived and worked with had, he had to do this alone. He’d survived life on the streets, had survived a life of bending over, survived the unforgiving pole and how it bruised his fair skin almost worse than his client’s hands. He could do this. He just had to pretend he was back at the club, allow his old persona to break in. “What do you want to say?” He said, giving Ardyn one chance. “Like King Noctis, I have no patience for you.”

 

“You know that using the term ‘speak’ in your line of work means another thing entirely.” Ardyn said, stepping closer. 

 

Prompto took a step back. “No.” He stated, taking another step back as Ardyn took another step. “I decline.”

 

“Oh but surely…” Ardyn trailed off, drawling his voice. “Just a little touch wouldn’t hurt?”

 

“I’ve given you my answer, Chancellor. I won’t service you. Not now, not ever. My employment under King Noctis is to be  _exclusive_. I’d lose my job if I slept with someone behind his back.” He explained. “Aranea may have promised you time with me, but I am no longer under her employment and expecting that she can dictate what I will or won’t do is ignorant and unwarranted on your part.” He continued, pleased beyond belief how Ignis’s way of speech flowed off his tongue without much effort. Perhaps he spent too much time with the King’s advisor... that or he was ridiculously good at picking things up. “Anything you want from me, will have to go by King Noctis first, and I think it’s pretty clear your requests will be denied.”

 

“That is a true shame.” Ardyn commented, reaching out a hand and his fingers brushed under Prompto’s chin, sending a chill of disgust down the younger’s spine. “Do you not have your own free will? Surely you’ve missed my touch as much as I have missed yours?”

 

Prompto felt his face contort before he could stop it. This man, who tore him open, took all he had, had the nerve to think his actions had been wanted, had been desired, had the nerve to speak to him like this? He spat in Ardyn’s face, slapping the man’s hand away. “I distinctly recall that Noctis warned you not to lay a hand on me. I support his words, and will enforce them just as strongly.”

 

A chuckle came from Ardyn as he wiped the spit from his eye, shaking his head with admiration. “Well, well, well. You have grown some spunk since we met, Sunshine. It would be so much more interesting to bed you with this attitude.”

 

“Noctis.” Prompto said, firm and loud, more than aware that Noctis wouldn’t have travelled far. The King appeared not a moment later and Prompto stepped around Ardyn, ignoring the hand that reached towards him as he passed. He held out a hand to Noctis and was met in the middle. Noctis gripped it securely, helping to settle the trembles that shook him. “I think I’d like to go to bed now.” He said in a whisper.

 

Noctis didn’t respond, but nodded, slipping Prompto’s hand into his elbow and turned, Ignis close enough to hear him. “Ignis, have the Chancellor escorted out of the Citadel and arrange for a video meeting with the Emperor in the coming days. I think it is time that the Emperor knows just who he has standing at his right hand.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ignis replied. “And need I remind you that you are expected to attend the Gala for another hour before it's acceptable for you to leave?” He asked. 

 

Before Noctis could retaliate, Prompto slid his hand free and smiled at the King’s questioning stare. “It’s fine. I know my way back.” He insisted.

 

Noctis kept a hold on Prompto’s arm, unwilling to let go, as Gladiolus and Ignis began leading Ardyn in from the balcony and down the stairs, just as Lunafreya and Nyx were climbing them. “What in the world is going on?” Lunafreya asked, concern in her eyes.

 

“Chancellor Izunia made himself an unwelcome guest in Insomnia.” Noctis replied, his stare firm upon the man as he was escorted out of the hall and out of sight. “For all time, if I have anything to say about it.”

 

Lunafreya’s gaze fell to Prompto who was wearily staring into space. “Should we take Prompto somewhere quiet?”

 

Noctis sighed with a nod. “He wants to lie down but I can’t leave the Gala yet and I can’t let him go alone.” He explained.

 

“Let me take him.” Nyx offered. All eyes rose to the man and his lopsided smirk came into place. “Look, Luna can’t leave either and I have no place in the conversations she’ll be having with world leaders and nobles. And I don’t mind taking a break. Any excuse will do.”

 

It took Prompto accepting the offer for Noctis to give in, the blond letting Nyx lead him out of the hall with a supportive hand at the base of his spine. The music, though in the distance by the time Prompto was walking through more familiar hallways, was soothing to hear, reminding him of being in the King’s arms, held so warmly, the words so softly and affectionately spoken. The confession.

 

He smiled for a moment, but it all fell away.

 

Even without Ardyn’s rude interruption, Prompto couldn’t help but realise the facts of the situation. The King loved him, he wouldn’t deny it, couldn’t, but… he wasn’t a Princess, or a Prince, nor any other title. What future could any romance between them have?

 

With Nyx at his side, Prompto couldn’t help but think about his relationship with Lunafreya. Of any other people he knew, Nyx was the one who would understand him the best. But he didn’t know Nyx at all, had barely spoken to him. How could he possibly ask him about something so personal?

 

“You’re sighing a lot.” Nyx commented.

 

Prompto glanced to him, the taller man had hands behind his back in true bodyguard fashion – perhaps an old habit – and was looking straight ahead as if he hadn’t really been paying so much attention to anything more than the path ahead. “I have a lot on my mind, I guess.” He replied.

 

There was a chuckle and Prompto couldn’t tell if it was amused or not. “Luna does the same thing. Wanna talk about it?”

 

He frowned, staring at the marble under his feet. The opportunity was right there, as if Nyx had actually sensed the troubling questions that he couldn’t dare ask. “I… I only wondered,” He paused and took a steadying breath, “how you deal with being with Lady Lunafreya?”

 

“I manage.” Nyx replied, without even missing a beat. “She’s surprisingly headstrong for someone so selfless. A real pain when it comes to protecting her, I’ll tell you that.” He chuckled to himself for a moment and then glanced at Prompto. “But I don’t think that’s exactly what you were asking.”

 

“Uh… yeah, no.” Prompto replied, though he smiled at how easily Nyx could describe Lunafreya’s personality. “I mean… she’s noble and you were a member of the Kingsglaive, and then her bodyguard. I guess… aren’t you a little concerned about what marrying her will mean? For someone who doesn’t have a title?”

 

“Well, for one thing, I will gain a title when I marry her.” Nyx explained. “And for another, I’m absolutely terrified.”

 

Prompto stared at Nyx, stunned by the confession. “B-but, you’re still engaged to her? Didn’t you propose?”

 

“I did.” Nyx replied with a fond smile, clearly recalling the moment as he spoke. “I’m terrified about what my new title will mean, what I’ll need to learn to live with to earn the title I’m being given. But my love for Luna? It outweighs that terror tenfold.”

 

“Your love for her outweighs your fear…” Prompto mumbled, letting the words set in. “If only that’s what I was scared of.”

 

“What does scare you then?”

 

“I… I’m here as his _retainer_. How could I ever hope to be worthy enough for his love?” Prompto demanded, frustrated more at himself than anything else. “I wish accepting some title was the problem.”

 

“Listen kid, it’s your decision what you do with your feelings.” Nyx said. “Just as much as it is for King Noctis to do with his. As long as you both respect those decisions you’ll be fine.”

 

Prompto worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “But… won’t people talk?”

 

“Oh, definitely.” Nyx said, clapping his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “It’s ignoring them that you’ll both have to work on.” He stopped as Prompto did, his eyes falling on the door the blond stood in front of. “Do you want me to stay with you? Because I can. I’m sure Luna and King Noctis will find us.”

 

Shaking his head, Prompto smiled up at the man, his heart already feeling lighter. “I’ll be fine. I’ll probably fall straight to sleep. But thank you, Nyx. I feel a lot better.”

 

“Hey, anytime kid.” Nyx replied, reaching out to shake Prompto’s hand. “It’ll be a tough road for sure, but believe me, it’s a whole lot easier when you can walk it with someone beside you.”

 

Prompto nodded, taking in the words of wisdom. Nyx may not really believe it, but he was good at giving advice, his words firm, but supportive. For someone who was marrying into the Nox Fleuret line, a line known for its wisdom, Nyx certainly fit the bill as far as Prompto was concerned. “Thank you, Nyx.” He said again, opening the door to the King’s quarters as Nyx turned his back, waving his farewell as he went.

 

A heavy, shaky sigh left his lungs as he shut the doors behind him, already stripping his clothes from his body. The tie first and then the coat and waistcoat, tossing the items towards the lounge – though he didn’t look to see if they landed there. He kicked off his shoes before climbing the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked, dropping it to the bathroom floor.

 

The makeup was only lightly applied so he was able to wipe it all away quickly and then splashed his face. Usually he would go about applying cleansing products and moisturisers but by the time he stripped his pants and socks, Prompto had collapsed on to the bed, fast asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops... I forgot to post this like weeks ago... sorry my friends. Here is the last chapter of To Love! Please enjoy~~

Sunlight poured through the windows, light and cool, rousing him from his slumber gently and comfortingly. Arms stretched over his head, rolling onto his back, eyes refusing to open. Yawning, wriggling his toes, legs tensing as the muscles woke up ahead of his mind. A mind clouded with vague dreams, vapours of faces and words vanishing as he tried to recall them. But one face held true and firm and it made him grimace in discomfort. Prompto rolled to his other side with an annoyed grumble, hmph-ing when he collided with something warm and firm. A familiar chuckle wafted to his ears and Prompto immediately felt safe again, humming when a hand ruffled his hair and then smoothed it off his face, warm fingers stroking under his jaw. Bringing his arms under him, Prompto rose his body and let it slide into the King’s lap, resting his cheek upon his thigh, hand resting near his knee. The fingers returned to his hair and Prompto sighed, snuggling closer.

 

“Good morning, Prompto.” Noctis greeted. Prompto mumbled his response and the the King chuckled again in amusement, leaning over to kiss Prompto’s shoulder, fond fingers still petting his hair. “Are you hungry?”

 

At the mention of food, Prompto’s stomach woke up, grumbling obnoxiously in the quiet of the room. 

 

A hand rubbed over Prompto’s belly as if to soothe the organ. “I’ll take that as a yes. How do you feel about pancakes for breakfast?”

 

Nodding, Prompto rolled so when he finally opened his eyes he was staring up at the King who was watching him with affection. “Make ‘em chocolate and I’ll willingly get out of bed.” 

 

“How about I make them chocolate _and_ you still don’t have to get out of bed?” Noctis offered, watching as pupils dilated and Prompto rushed to sit up so he could crush their mouths together. He laughed softly against Prompto’s lips, sliding his hand into mussed blond hair, tilting his head, deepening the kiss. Blindly putting his phone aside, Noctis helped Prompto climb into his lap, hand gripping gently around Prompto’s thigh. 

 

Prompto hummed in delight as he broke the kiss, arms lazy around Noctis’s shoulders. “I could really use a bath right about now.”

 

Another laugh from Noctis and Prompto was rearranged so Noctis could climb out of the bed, and then was lifted off the mattress, as though he weighed nothing. Prompto clung to Noctis’s shoulders, tucking his head under the King’s chin, enjoying the attention.

 

“Shall I join you, or did you want to be alone?” Noctis asked, settling Prompto down on the stool beside the bath. “I understand that last night… to see that man again, it wasn’t easy for you.” He continued, turning on the taps and letting water flood the large bath. It definitely had room for the both of them and Prompto found himself idly wondering why they hadn’t made use of it yet. “So I understand if you need some distance.”

 

Reaching out, Prompto gently gripped Noctis’s forearm, waiting until ocean eyes met his before he spoke. “Thank you, I’ll take the bath alone… but will you sit with me? I don’t want to be completely alone.”

 

Hands slid over his cheeks and Prompto nuzzled against them, his eyes squinting as his cheeks were squished. Noctis ruffled his hands around Prompto’s face, teasing his hair and bringing his palms forward so plump lips were like a fish mouth. He then kissed those lips, a brief peck of adoration before he released Prompto’s face and went to retrieve some salts for the bath. “Any scent you prefer? There’s a bunch here that I’ve never even used before so I can’t really tell you what’s good.”

 

Prompto smiled. “Pick one you like, I don’t mind.”

 

In the end, it was a floral scent that filled the room, a warmth hanging in the air as Prompto sank into the steaming water. He sighed, head leaning back on the cushion attached to the side of the basin, arm resting over the edge so he could hold Noctis’s hand. He’d never really realised how soothing it was to soak in a bath. While he’d done so many times in the past to treat the aches and pains of his occupation, he’d never once considered bathing to alleviate the aches of the mind and heart.

 

When Prompto opened his eyes, he realised the King had been watching him all the while, his gaze soft. He couldn’t help the smile that grew, watching with joy as it was returned. “Your Majesty – ”

 

The King shook his head, raising Prompto’s hand with his own to kiss the knuckles. “Call me Noctis, like you did last night.”

 

“Noctis.” Prompto corrected with a beaming smile. “You’re staring.”

 

“Yeah. Do you hate it?”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Prompto squeezed Noctis’s hand. “No, it’s totally creepy.” 

 

Noctis grinned, kissing Prompto’s knuckles again. “Good.”

 

Sighing, Prompto relaxed again, leaning back against the edge of the bath. “I’m still not sure what you’re thinking.” He admitted. “I’m so used to reading people, men especially, but you proved me totally wrong last night.” Noctis frowned in question and Prompto sighed again. “I mean, of all the things I was expecting, the last was a confession like that. It… really caught me off guard.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Noctis asked.

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know.” Prompto muttered, closing his eyes. “I don’t even know what I feel either. Like... my whole chest jumped and flipped and it reminded me of the time I got to pet a Chocobo for the first time. But then at the same time my stomach sank to my toes and it was scary.”

 

“Prompto. You don’t have to rush into anything. You can take some space if you want. The retainer quarters is still available to you if you want some time to yourself – ”

 

“Your – ” Prompto paused, laughing to himself as Noctis smiled. “Noctis. I don’t want distance from you. I just want to understand why I can’t sort out my feelings.” He brought Noctis’s hand to his lips and kissed the tips of his fingers, down to his knuckles and then flipped the hand over to kiss the palm. “I’ve never been happy-scared before. So... can we go slow?” He pleaded. “So I have a chance to work out if this is right for me?”

 

Noctis nodded, gripping Prompto’s hand and then bowed his head, reading his forehead against the back of the younger’s hand. “Set your pace, Prompto. I’ll follow it.”

 

Turning towards the King, Prompto slid his wet hand through Noctis’s hair. “I don’t deserve you.”

 

His head snapped up, frown over his eyes, lips pulled to a serious line. “You deserve everything, including any feelings I have for you.” He caught how Prompto’s mouth opened to argue and interrupted before he could even start. “And I have more than a dozen ways to prove any other argument wrong so I’d save your breath.”

 

Eyes rolling, Prompto folded his arms on the side of the bath and then lay his cheek down on his forearm. “Fine, just this once, I’ll let you win.”

 

“This once?” Noctis questioned, amused when Prompto returned the question with a broad grin. Sighing, he ruffled Prompto’s hair. “Alright, I’ll take it.”

 

Prompto hummed, smiling broadly.

 

“Actually, I was wondering…” Noctis started, fingers lacing with Prompto’s again. “How did your previous employer know you were here?” He asked.

 

Prompto bit his lip, sheepishly grinning. “I may have told her.” He replied. “She didn’t say so but I know she’d want to know where I ended up… I-I hope that’s okay, I know you didn’t want anyone to – ”

 

A finger to his lips silenced him and Prompto pouted against the digit as Noctis smiled fondly upon him. “It’s fine. Let’s just hope it doesn’t land her in any trouble.”

 

“Aranea can handle herself.” Prompto assured him.

 

“Sounds like it.” Noctis agreed. “So, how about those pancakes?”

 

Nodding, Prompto groaned. “I’m still starving.”

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Prompto snuggled into the collar of the thick, warm coat Noctis had given him, a gift for Christmas, that Prompto had pouted at originally. He hadn’t gotten anyone anything, and yet he’d received gifts from Noctis, Ignis and Gladio. So now, a good week later, Prompto was eager to return the favour, even if it meant asking Ignis to help him. He knew that wandering the streets of Insomnia had been a large part of his life only months ago, but leaving the Citadel was nerve wracking to him now. So he was walking down the hall with purpose, Noctis already back to work – his eyes had been so serious when he’d left earlier that Prompto had kissed him a moment longer to try and ease the hard line of his lips, more than aware that there was a long, tiring phone call in store for the King that day.

 

He turned the corner, only a few strides from Ignis’s office when he heard a telltale moan, halting him in his tracks. 

 

It hadn’t been particularly loud but Prompto knew those sounds like the back of his hand, had walked down hallways that chorused them as each room housed a client being serviced. In the quiet of the Citadel hallway though, away from any living quarters, it wasn't exactly the place he'd expected to hear it. Yet, curiosity drove him forward, steps softer now as he inched towards the door to Ignis’s office. He'd never thought Ignis the type to go for such activities in such a public place, after all, the hallway was common area and any person could walk by. But then, he knew to look out for the quiet ones, they always surprised you the most.

 

Standing right next to the door, Prompto pressed his ear against it, just to try and decipher who he was with. Grunts and moans accompanied Ignis’s own moans and sighs, a deep tremble in the voice was familiar and Prompto almost wanted to open the door because he couldn't believe it. 

 

“Nnn Gladio... for Six sake, stop teasing.” Ignis demanded and Prompto had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep the squeak of joy from escaping. 

 

He’d always kind of thought the pair had been closer than they acted. He’d caught lingering eye contact, when hands had held for longer than necessary. Deciding it best to leave them to it, Prompto crept back in the direction he’d come before continuing his usual pace and volume once around the corner. 

 

With that course of action no longer possible, Prompto sought other means of leaving the Citadel, taking a lift into town with a kitchen assistant. It hadn’t been that long since he’d entered the Citadel, but somehow... Insomnia was a lot different than before. Some streets, while the name and location was the same, had a new bakery in place of the book store that had been there before. Shoving hands into his pockets, Prompto shuddered and tried not to take in the warm, freshly made bread smell that wafted around him as he walked by it. He only had a certain about of time and he had to get everything done before his ride back home would leave. Home. He smiled to himself. It  _was_  home. His favourite photo printing place was still open and Prompto thanked his lucky stars, walking in and shaking some snow off his hair as the automatic doors shut behind him. Not much had changed other than the addition of the Christmas decorations lining the shelves and hanging from the ceiling. 

 

“Prompto? Is that you, boy?” 

 

The familiar and welcomed voice brought a smile to Prompto’s face and he stepped up to the counter where the store owner stood. Wiz was the greatest friend Prompto had outside the club and was the reason why he had been able to pet a Chocobo – his life-long dream. He owned a chain of Chocobo farms across the country, one being just outside the city, and advertised them inside the photo framing store he ran on the side. “Hi Wiz.” Prompto greeted.

 

“I can’t believe my eyes, Prompto! I thought you’d gone missin’!” Wiz exclaimed, reaching across the counter to pat Prompto’s shoulder.

 

Prompto laughed lightly, already reaching for his spare SD card. “I may as well have, Wiz. But I’m doing just fine I promise.” He assured him. “I-I found someone and he… he’s taking good care of me.”

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it.” Wiz said, patting Prompto’s cheek across the counter. “Now, what can I do for you?”

 

Chuckling sheepishly, Prompto scratched the back of his head. “Weeeeell… speaking of that someone. I’m late getting a Christmas present so I was wondering if you could print and frame something super quick for me?” Prompto asked, holding up the SD card with his hands together in a praying position, letting his large eyes do the rest of the begging. “Today, maybe?”

 

“Oh my boy, you know I can do anything for you. Give me an hour and it’ll be ready for you.” Wiz told him. “Pick a size and frame type and get on your way.”

 

He hoped that Wiz wasn’t suspicious of the amount of money he so easily spent on the framed photo. Without him realising, his account had been accumulating a decent amount of money, enough to splurge a bit on the people who seemed to have everything. He just hoped his gifts to them would be seen as a gesture of his gratefulness. 

 

It felt nice though, to actually say the words to someone. To express to a person from his old life, to their face, that he was – dare he say it – settling down with somebody. That he thought of his situation as ‘settling down’ in the first place. He smiled to himself, hands in his pockets, thinking of that morning. The King of Lucis watching him so fondly as he ran fingers through his hair.

 

Since that morning after the Gala, they hadn’t had sex, though they held hands, kissed and slept side by side. Noctis was gentle and yet he also flirted like a teenager – if it was on purpose or not was anyone’s guess, but he pouted when Prompto laughed and the blond still kissed him nonetheless.

 

He was sweet. He was patient.

 

And Prompto, he was beginning to realise just why his heart was always pounding around him, why he couldn’t stop smiling or thinking about Noctis – even out on the streets of Insomnia. Nyx was right, love was enough to send caution to the wind… for the most part.

 

Perhaps his gift would be the perfect opportunity to express how he felt.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

“Prompto...” Noctis muttered, noticing that the blond was standing in the doorway to his office. “Is something wrong?”

 

When Prompto had approached the King’s office with two helpful Kingsglaive carrying the large frame, Lunafreya and Nyx were there, the Lady pressing a comforting hand to Noctis’s shoulder. The conversation had been heavy, regarding Niflheim and the complications that were only growing more and more tense, the King's stern conversation with the Emperor not at all going well. He’d decided to wait a moment, not wanting to intrude, but made the mistake of standing in full view. “O-oh, uh, I’m sorry for intruding." He muttered, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Nonsense. You know you’re always welcome here.” Noctis insisted, waving Prompto in. “Did you need me for something or is this just a social visit?” He asked, clearly hoping for the latter option if his smile was any indication.

 

Prompto let his eyes squint slightly as his lips pulled into a full, beaming smile. “Both, actually.” He said, opening the door wide and nodding to the Kingsglaive who sighed in relief as they carried the large frame in and placed it down by the armchair Prompto pointed to. Noctis was standing up by the time the Kingsglaive bowed to him and made their leave, nodding to Prompto who thanked them profusely for their help. Turning his smile back to Noctis, Prompto curled his finger at him. “I realised I didn’t get you anything so I got a lift into the city with a kitchen assistant.” He explained as Noctis came to his side, arm around his waist. “So, Merry Christmas.”

 

“Oh Prom... you didn’t have to get me anything.” Noctis muttered, holding the blond closer. 

 

Scoffing, Prompto raised the back of his hand to pat the back of his hand against Noctis’s chest. “Oh shut up, you know you wanna open it.”

 

“Yeah, hurry up Noctis, the suspense is killing me.” Lunafreya added, her gaze curious upon the wrapped gift.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Noctis stepped towards the gift and began to tear the paper away, a frown on his face for a moment as a part of the photo was visible, and then he gasped, realisation coming upon him. “Prom... it’s the photo.”

 

Prompto nodded, hands clasped at his front. “Yeah.”

 

Noctis tore off the rest of the paper, awe upon his features as he took in the image of the Citadel, sparkling and grand with the sunset hues behind it casting a glowing atmosphere to the photo. “I... wow, Prompto.” He breathed, shaking his head. “I didn’t expect this at all.”

 

“That’s a magnificent photo. Who took it?” Lunafreya asked, standing a little closer to get a better look.

 

Before Prompto could reply, Noctis did. “Prompto is a photographer in his spare time. And a damn good one at that.” He added, sending Prompto a stare that told the blond he couldn’t argue with his words.

 

“Wow... Prompto this is amazing!” Lunafreya exclaimed. “I’ve never seen the Citadel photographed so nicely before.”

 

Prompto bowed his head. “Thank you, Lady Luna.”

 

After admiring the photo for longer than Prompto could imagine anyone staring at any of his photographs, Lunafreya and Nyx made their leave. Lunafreya embraced each man in turn, and Nyx offered strong handshakes on their way out.

 

“When is their wedding?” Prompto asked, watching as Noctis shut the door firmly behind the guests. “I demand to attend it even if I’m not invited.”

 

Noctis laughed openly, ruffling Prompto’s hair as he walked by him and to his desk. “It’s in Spring as a matter of fact, and I’ve already received a formal invitation. You should attend as my guest.” He said, sitting down and beckoning Prompto over. “Though, if I know Luna, she’s already planning to send you an invitation of your own.”

 

Beaming, Prompto followed Noctis to the desk and parked his butt on the edge, his feet only just dangling. “As long as I get to go I don’t mind.”

 

Gently gripping Prompto’s thigh, Noctis nodded. “Then in a few months’ time we’ll have to prepare some formal wear for you.” He tilted his head at Prompto. “I did like how you looked at the Gala. You should dress formally more often.”

 

“Nah.” Prompto replied with a shake of his head. “That’d wear off the charm, don’t you think?” He asked, picking up an ornament on the desk and looking it over as if it was the most interesting object in the world.

 

“Yes, you’re right, I guess.” Noctis muttered, turning his attention to some papers on the desk, flipping a pile over to cover the contents upon them. Prompto frowned, wondering what the King had to hide, as he never had before, but didn’t question it. Perhaps it was just matters that Noctis didn’t want him to be worried about. In the end he did appreciate the protective gesture.

 

But sitting there on the King’s desk there was a matter he wanted to bring up. “Noctis?”

 

Noctis didn’t look up, tidying the papers now. “Yes, Prompto?”

 

“How long have Ignis and Gladio been a thing?” Prompto asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

 

Noctis glanced towards Prompto, a confused frown upon his face. “They’re not. What gave you the idea that they are?”

 

Realising that Noctis is just as clueless as he’d ever been, Prompto backpedalled. “O-oh they’re not? I just had the feeling they were!” He replied. “My instincts must be off.”

 

“Prompto…” Noctis warned. “You better not be keeping anything from me.” Prompto shook his head earnestly. “Okay… I’ll believe you... But for now, you sat in the wrong spot.” He stated, tapping his own knee. “I want to thank you properly for your gift.”

 

Prompto licked his lips which were already pulled into a wide grin, sliding from the desk and straddling the King’s lap. At least the King has changed the subject on his own. “What did you have in mind, your Majesty?” He whispered, arms looped around strong shoulders.

 

Lips answered his question, firm and sweet against his own. He hummed in appreciation and slid his hands up into the King’s hair, arching his back to press as close to the other’s body as much as possible, hands guiding him in, urging the roll Prompto couldn’t help but perform. This was bad, he still wanted to go slow, but even kissing the King made him want more.

 

Just as he was about to throw caution to the wind, Noctis pulled back, panting lightly and smiling at him. There was a sad, kicked-puppy-dog look to his eyes that made Prompto’s chest ache, only made worse by the words he spoke. “Sorry… I keep going too far.”

 

He shook his head fervently, pulling Noctis against him with his arms, shifting even further up his lap. Now he was making _him_ self-conscious. Prompto felt tears threatening, but forced them away. This wasn’t the time to cry. “I didn’t want _distance_. I just… gods I love you but I was just so confused and unsure at the same time. Like… that’s… that’s why I wanted to move slowly. My love for you is real and true and I can’t ignore it, but it’s the consequences of loving you that I’m scared about. You have the greatest title any man can hold and I’m just… me. It’s a lot to live up to and I need to get my head around it. If that even makes any sense. So please, don’t think I want to be away from you because I don’t. I couldn’t.” The embrace was warm and comforting as Noctis rubbed circles upon his back, but even though Prompto had been so serious, the King was chuckling. Prompto pouted, his chin upon Noctis’s shoulder. “Are you making fun of me?”

 

“No, not at all.” Noctis replied, arms tightening. “But… you’ve never said you love me before. You caught me by surprise.”

 

Prompto frowned as he pulled back, arms straight as his elbows lay on Noctis’s shoulders. The King was beaming proudly at him, his shaven face truly highlighting how straight his jaw was, how unbelievably _gorgeous_ he was. “Really? I’ve never said it?”

 

The broad smile didn’t leave Noctis’s face, elated at the confession. “Not directly, no.”

 

“Then, King Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Prompto stated, firm and staring directly into night sky eyes. “I love you.”

 

Forehead leaned against his and Noctis’s mouth was so close again, Prompto could feel his breath upon his lips. He almost dove in to capture them when Noctis spoke, sincere and direct. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeek so remember how in the 2nd(?) chapter Noctis was looking at Prompto's photos and asked for a copy of a photo he found there? uwu same photo~~~
> 
> anyways!!! I just want to thank each and every one of you for the support and patience and love and efwigdfgrf everything okay you guys are amazing and you kept me going! You made an ending possible! I also want to let you know that I was honestly a little overwhelmed by the comments, there were more than I ever expected and I wasn't sure how to reply to them. Just know that I read each and every one, and smiled and giggled and felt so HAPPY and LOVED and I was so pleased to have brought joy with something I love so so much! So yeah thank you! All of you! For the comments, for the kudos, for reading!  
> You're amazing~
> 
> I have made this into a series and as they happen, oneshots related to this series will be posted. No promises as to //when// (Breath of the Wild and Persona 5 are monopolising my time rn so...) but I have plans and ideas cooking in my brain~~~ if you have any thoughts or things you're interested in seeing hop over to my tumblr (noctschocobo.tumblr.com) or my twitter (twitter.com/pelicanpeewee) and drop me a message! i check those more often :)
> 
> so anyways, thanks again and hope to see you around my other fics! Emzie, out~!
> 
> (be sure to check out my oneshot series called Night, in which Promptis find a kitten, call it Night and basically let her rule their lives)


End file.
